who knew? - paily
by Emily.Anon
Summary: It's senior year and if that isn't enough to worry about Emily has to deal with her sexuality. After years of swimming with her, why is Emily all of a sudden attracted to Paige? Paige is dealing with her own stuff and struggles to let Emily in but once she does will they be able to work it out? (rated M for the later chapters) paily fan fiction :)
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I'm going to attempt a fanfic :) please read it and spread the word :)

'Who Knew?' - Chapter one

Paige woke from the sound of her alarm: it was 6am. She wakes up at 6 every weekday so she can fit in an hour of swimming before school (by choice). Paige loved to swim, she had been doing it since she was 5 and she felt more comfortable in the water than on solid ground. Paige was the co-captain of the school's swimming team alongside Emily Fields. Emily also had a great passion for swimming and was Paige's only competition on the squad. When ever coach chose the anchor for their next meet it was always out of them two. Being the captains of the team (and the coach's favourites) had its perks, one of them being a set of keys each to the school's natatorium.

Everyday they both arrive at 6:30am. The two of them were neither friends nor enemies, they would say a friendly hello then swim at either ends of the pool. Although they were teammates their was definitely some rivalry between them and though they say it was just friendly competition, they both took it pretty seriously.

Both of the girls definitely had bodies of great swimmers, with broad shoulders and toned legs and arms. While in the showers there were moments when one girl might accidentally look while the other is getting changes but the awkwardness of these moments grew less and less as time went on.

Occasionally one of the girls would attempt small talk but neither of them put much effort into the conversation and it usually only lasted a minute or so before the girls left the natatorium going there separate ways.

At school Paige and Emily never really interacted, they had a couple of classes together but they sat with their own friends meaning they barely ever spoke to each other.

They had both been on the swim team since they started high school and now that they were in senior year that meant they had been on the same team for 4 years now. Through out that time their relationship had stayed the same, day in day out doing the same thing but both girls must admit that when one of them had a day off school they kind of missed them during their before school swim.

From the outside Emily's personal life seemed pretty perfect. Her parents were well off, they had a strong marriage, she was the co-captain of the swimming team, she consistently had great grades and although her father was in the military which meant a lot of time away from home, she had a great relationship with her parents. Past all of this though, Emily was quietly suffering inside. Emily was struggling with her sexuality and it scared her so much because she knew how her parents felt about homosexuality and to think that their only child was gay, in Emily's mind, would crush them. Emily tried so hard to like boys, she even has a boyfriend but when they kiss she doesn't feel any emotion and she refuses to go any further than kissing.

Paige is single. Her parents are quite hard on her and tell her that she doesn't have time for boyfriends, especially now that it's senior year. While most teenagers would rebel against their parents, Paige was fine with not having a boyfriend because their was no boys at her school she had a crush on anyway. Paige's grades are consistently high and her swimming is going great which makes her parents happy and when they're happy, she is happy.

It's 6:30am and Paige and Emily enter the natatorium together, both giving each other a quick smile before taking their 'sharks' tracksuit off revealing their swimming costumes.

Emily's POV

I sub-consciously found my eyes slowly trailing down Paige's whole body until I reached her legs, luckily she was facing the other way because I don't know how long I was staring before I realised and quickly snapped myself out of it.

For the rest of the day Emily was distracted, puzzled as to why she was suddenly so attracted to Paige I mean, 'I had been seeing Paige in a swimsuit for years now' she said to herself.

Emily's friends could tell she was distracted at recess.  
'Earth to Emily' Emily heard Hanna's voice and saw her blurry arms waving in front of her.  
'Oh sorry, haha' Emily said in reply  
'What's got you so distracted?'  
'Oh it's nothing'  
'Umm, well it clearly is, did you hear any of the conversation we just had?' Hanna questioned  
Emily could feel her 3 friends staring at her waiting for her reply.  
'Well…no, not really' she had to admit.  
'Let me guess, were you thinking about what you should wear for your date with Justin tonight?' Spencer asked with a big smile on her face.  
Emily had completely forgot about her date with Justin but the girls had just given her a get out of jail free card so she used it. 'Yeah, I'm tossing up between two outfits, but I think I've decided now' Emily was hoping she sounded convincing and she must of because no one questioned her any further and their conversation continued as normal.

Emily never really looked forward to her dates with Justin because although he was a great guy, he was a guy. This meant two things: Emily wasn't attracted to him and because he is a guy he was always hoping that their dates would lead to something more and every time, he got rejected. Tonight was no different, they were at Emily's house and her parents had gone out for a meal so it was just the two of them. They decided to have a movie night and they couldn't even agree on a movie they both wanted to watch so Emily gave in and agreed to watch 'avatar'. Emily found sci-fi boring but if they watched one of her favourite movies Justin would do nothing but complain the whole way through so it was just easier this way. Justin did the usual arm over the shoulder move and Emily let him and them he started to kiss Emily and she kissed him back. She could feel his tongue trying to enter mouth and she tried to stop it but she couldn't, it just felt so awkward and wrong. She could feel Justin's hand slowly moving down her back he then started to put is hand under her shirt but before he got anywhere Emily stopped him.  
'Ugh, why do you do that every time Emily!? Every time we get intimate you push me away! I'm sick of it! Are you EVER going to want to do anything with me?' He didn't break eye contact with Emily throughout the whole out burst.  
'I'm sorry, I'm just not ready' Emily looked down. 'Maybe I'm just not the girl for you'  
'What? If it's time you need then I will give it to you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout like that' his tone quickly changed when he realised how harsh he had been.  
'Don't be sorry, I'm the one who is sorry, i mean we've been dating for over a year now and all I've let you do is kiss me. I just don't think I want a relationship' Emily looked up to see his reaction.  
'Wow. Ok. Well at least it only took you a year and 3 months to figure that out' Justin had a sarcastic tone to his voice as he headed over to the door. 'So then this is it. This is you breaking up with me?' He asked  
'I guess so. I'm really sorry Justin' Emily's voice cracked as a tear ran down her cheek but as the front door shut and she sat there in silence a wave of relief hit her. She wouldn't have to endure anymore of Justin's crappy movies and attempts he made at getting further with her.


	2. Chapter 2

'**Who knew?' - Chapter 2**

The news about Emily's breakup traveled fast because when she got to school Aria was there with open arms signalling a hug which Emily happily accepted.  
'Are you ok Em?'  
'Yeah I'm ok Aria, thanks'  
'What happened? I mean, we don't have to talk about it if you're not up to it' Aria said with a reassuring smile on her face.  
'No it's fine. We just didn't have anything in common I guess'  
Aria was a bit surprised by Emily's reason. 'That's it?'  
This made Emily turn defensive, 'yeah, that's it Aria. I just didn't want to date him anymore, ok?'  
'Ok Emily, sorry.'  
Emily headed to her locker, regretting her snap at Aria. She knew she had to come up with a better excuse when Spencer and Hanna asked her because they would definitely question her. It was recess and Emily was going through her excuse in her mind over and over.  
'So what happened Em, wasn't he for filling your needs?' Hanna winked at Emily and Emily frowned at her question.  
'Oh my god Hanna! No! What kind of question is that!? I broke up with him because, umm… because he was cheating on me.'  
'You didn't tell me that' aria said feeling betrayed  
'I know I know, sorry Aria, I just didn't want all of you making a big -' Emily was cut of by Hanna. 'Oh my god that bastard! I'm going to find him right now!'  
'Deal about it' Emily finished what she was saying and added, 'please don't Hanna, I was going to break up with him anyway'  
There was a moment of silence before Spencer reassured Emily. 'If you want us to leave him alone, we will' Hanna shot her a glare but Spencer ignored it.  
'Thanks guys, it would mean a lot'  
'Wait, so why aren't you angry?' Aria questioned.  
'I am…a bit, I guess. I don't know I was just sick of dating him anyway, it just have me a proper excuse to breakup with him'. Luckily the bell rang so the girls couldn't question Emily further.

With everything that was going on Emily was actually happy to hear her alarm, swimming was Emily's escape and that's all Emily wanted to do lately. As Emily was arriving as always, Paige was working her way to the natatorium too. As they arrived, Paige walked up to Emily. 'Hey Em. I heard about your breakup with Justin' Emily looked to the floor, 'I just wanted to say sorry'.  
Emily looked up to see Paige's big brown eyes, their eye contact made Emily's stomach do flips. 'Thanks Paige, it means a lot' Emily smiled and Paige smiled in return. _My god that smile is beautiful_ Emily thought to herself, there was an awkward silence. 'Well…I guess I had better get swimming' Paige jokes as she turned around to head to the pool. Emily smiled, once again, her eyes exploring Paige's body, she couldn't help it, there was something about Paige that Emily couldn't resist. 'Oh my god what is wrong with me?' Emily said to herself. As she was walking to the pool Paige was already swimming, she was so smooth with her movements, it was so natural for her. She looked great. Emily stood there for a minute, just admiring her until she looked up and notice her standing there, 'oh shit' she whispered before getting up on the platform and diving into the pool. The whole time she was swimming Emily couldn't stop thinking about Paige so her times weren't great. 'Tut tut, your times were a bit off today' Paige teased on their way to the shower. 'Haha yeah, I was a bit distracted I guess' Paige realised after she had said it that it was probably related to Justin. 'Shit sorry, I forgot'

'No, I wasn't thinking about Justin' Emily looked up at Paige but Paige did the opposite and looked away, 'oh' was Paige's response. They weren't great friends so she felt like she shouldn't ask what was distracting Emily.

That night Emily couldn't stop thinking about Paige and before she knew it she was on Facebook stalking Paige's account, going through her posts and photos. This was beginning to become a bit of an obsession and this scared Emily. She had always questioned her sexuality but this was making her more certain. Whenever she looked at Paige in the flesh or even in photos her stomach went crazy, something it never done with Justin, or any other guy for that matter. She wondered why these feelings had never occurred before with Paige and she came to the conclusion that she was forcing herself into liking Justin but now that was over she was beginning to accept her feelings for Paige. Emily wasn't going to base her sexuality on one girl but the more she thought about it the more she realised she had always been more attracted to girls, whether that being in movies, books and real life but she had always just ignored it, thinking it meant nothing. Emily didn't know what to do at this point. Does she keep it to herself and hope it was just a phase or talk about it openly with her friends?

Every Friday the four girls have a movie night at Spencer's and as Emily was packing her bag she decided she was going to talk to her friends about her possibly being gay. She could trust them with anything so she figured they would help her.

It was 7:30pm and they were ordering some pizza and having a casual conversation about pointless things that would be forgotten by the morning. Emily didn't know whether to speak about it now before they started the movie or after in case it made the night awkward. She decided to do it before the movie so she wasn't stressing about it for the whole night.  
'So what movie are we watching?' Hanna questioned.  
'Umm, well I was tossing up between 'mean girls' and 'easy A' but I don't really mind' was Spencer's reply.  
'Ah I love mean girls!' Aria said excitedly  
'Every girl loves mean girls' Hanna replied sarcastically.  
'What do you think Emily?' Spencer noticed that Emily was totally out of it.  
'What, oh, I don't mind, mean girls I guess' Emily said, clearly distracted. As they all settled down in Spencer's living room Spencer got the DVD and put it in the DVD player. Hanna was about to speak but Emily got in first, wanting to get this over and done with. 'Guys, I need to say something before I chicken out', they all looked at her with slightly concerned looks on their faces. 'Ummm I'm pretty sure I might be… *clears throat* what I'm trying to say is… I think I'm gay.' She pushed the last four words out so fast that the girls only just caught them. They all looked at each other as their smiles in their faces slowly grew bigger and bigger, 'oh my god Em, that's so great!' Spencer exclaimed before all three of them went in for a group hug. Emily couldn't believe how great her friends were being, she felt so lucky right now. 'wow, thanks guys. Your support means a lot.' Emily looked down, although they happily accepted their friend being gay she was still embarrassed and Hanna could sense this and tried to lift her spirits a bit. 'Ive always wanted a gay friend' Emily looked up at Hanna who had a huge smile on her face. They all laughed at this before it got serious again. 'So how do you know exactly like, have you actually kissed a girl?' Aria asked the question that they all wanted to know the answer to. 'Well no, not exactly, but there is someone who I kind of wish I could kiss' she smiled, imagining Paige as she was saying it. 'Ohh who is it, do I know her?' Spencer questioned. 'Yeah, you know her but I don't know if I should say. She is straight anyway so it's never going to happen.' Saying those words out loud wiped the smile off her face.  
'Awww c'mon you've got to tell us! Anyway how do you know she is straight!? You dated Justin for more than a year!'  
'I don't Hanna, I just don't think is gay ok? All I'm going to say is that she is a good swimmer' she said with a cheeky smile, picturing Paige doing laps. The girls started listing of all of the names in the swimming team 'Emma, Amy, Marie, Paige' Emily's head shot up 'Christi' Aria stopped mid name 'oh my god it's Paige McCullers!'  
Emily blushed slightly, she was going to try and deny it but she knew it was no use 'damn. Was I that obvious!?'  
The three girls just laughed at her. 'Yep, I actually don't think you could have been obvious if you tried' Spencer teased  
'So you want me to ask her if she is gay'  
'Hanna, you ask the most stupidest of questions sometimes. No. Way.' Emily said it jokingly but gave a Hanna a look to make sure she knew she was being serious.  
'What. So you're just going to keep seeing her everyday before and after school and do nothing about it' Hanna tried to defend her question.  
'Yes. That's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm not going to jeopardise the swimming team for a silly little crush that will pass, eventually' she was trying to convince herself of that more then her friends.

'Fine whatever you say, but one day you will crack and say something totally flirty, trust me'

Spencer agreed with Hanna, 'yeah, that's going to be hard to see her everyday, especially in her swimming gear', she gave Emily a wink. 'Trust me. I know. I've already caught myself staring, but I'm not saying anything to her, I'd just be setting myself up for embarrassment'  
The girls felt bad for Emily, seeing the struggle in her face.  
'Anyway, you guys may be fine with me being gay but I haven't told my parents yet.' You could hear the dread in Emily's voice. 'Oh Em, I'm sure they will be fine about it, you're parents are so nice' Aria tried to comfort her.  
'Aria, they might be nice about some things but I've heard them talk about gays before and let's just say, they don't set time out of their day to watch the Ellen show.' Emily looked down, she could feel tears collecting in her eyes. 'Well do you want us all to be there when you tell them' Spencer asked.  
'As much as I would like that, I think this is something I need to do by myself' she looked up faking a smile to make the girls feel a bit better, 'anyway, that's enough about me for the night, lets get mean girls started.

Once Emily comes out to her parents (next chapter) it will get more interesting I promise :) please keep reading :) x


	3. Chapter 3

**'Who knew?' - chapter 3**

Waking up at Spencer's knowing she had told the girls about her struggle felt so great, Emily couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She knew that they didn't know how much it meant to her that they were so accepting so she decided to get up before they woke up and make breakfast. She knew Spencer's house like the back of her hand so she rummaged through the pantry for something to use. She found a dozen eggs and decided to use those. As she went into the fridge looking for milk she also found some bacon and grabbed that out too. She found a mixing bowl and cracked 8 eggs into, adding milk to make the perfect scrambled egg mixture. The sound of the bacon sizzling woke the girls up and they would have complained if it didn't smell so good.  
'Oh you're up. Morning' Emily had a big smile on her face. As the three of them wondered into the kitchen to see Emily plating up their breakfast, spencer asked 'I'm very grateful but, what's this all about?'  
'It's just my thank you for being such great friends. last night I was so nervous I thought I was going to throw up and when you guys reacted the way you did it just…it meant a lot to me.'  
'Aww we love you Em and I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say that we feel privileged to be the first people you told' Hanna and Aria nodded their heads, agreeing with Spencer.  
'I wouldn't have it any other way. Now lets eat before it gets cold.'

Emily decided that while she was self confident about herself from her friends responses she would tell her parents. This weekend. She told the girls her plan to make sure that one of them was free in case it went horribly wrong and she had to runaway from home. Literally. They decided that she would go to Hanna's house if it come to it.

It was 1pm by the time they were all ready to leave Spencer's. As they were saying their goodbyes it was like Emily was leaving the country. 'I love you Em' 'love you Em' 'knock 'em dead Em, love ya' they all said as they gave her one last hug each. 'Bye guys, you're the best'. They all got in their separate cars and drove off leaving Spencer at the front door waving them all off.

Emily locked herself in her room for a good hour and a half just going through how she was going to break the news to her parents. She didn't know how to approach it. Should she just come right out and say it or have a long speech slowly getting to the point? She decided to go for the first option and just say it, kind of like how she came out to her friends but with less pauses and stuttering. hopefully.

Emily entered the living room where her parents were sat on the sofa talking with the TV on in the background.  
'Oh, hi Em. We didn't get to see you when you got home, you just ran straight to your room. Is there something wrong?' Her parents faces were slightly worried but her dad's tone was reassuring.  
'Well, there isn't anything wrong as such, well not into opinion anyway but there is something I need to tell you.' She took a deep breath 'mom, dad…I'm gay' she flinched at the words, expecting the worst. Although Emily didn't want her parents to go crazy at her, the silence was killing her.  
'What?' Her mom, Pam, finally broke the silence. Emily knew she heard, it was more of a please say I heard that wrong 'what'.  
'How? Why?' Pam continued with a tear running down her cheek. Emily couldn't look at her parents, seeing them like this made her ashamed of herself.  
'Please don't hate me. It's not like I chose to be gay' hearing Emily say it again made Pam drop her head once again. Her dad finally spoke. 'We could never hate you Emily, we are just a bit shocked'. Emily believed her dad but she wasn't show sure about her mother.  
'Mom, please stop crying' she pleaded.  
'What did we do wrong?'  
'Pam!'  
'No Wayne! I'm not going to sit here and pretend that I'm ok with this.'  
At that Emily got up to leave. 'Where do you think you are going!?' Pam shouted.  
'I'm going to a place where I am loved and accepted for who I am'  
'Do go Em' her dad pleaded  
'No dad. It's clear mom needs some time. Some people are more accepting than others.' She shot a glare towards her mother then left the house. Emily hadn't planned on storming out that way but her emotions got the better of her. She couldn't believe the anger her mother shown towards what she told her parents, she wasn't expecting them to be overjoyed but she didn't expect that much anger from her own mother.

There were three loud pounds on her front door and Hanna ran to the door knowing who it would be. 'Oh my god Emily come in' she wrapped her arms around her, the hug went for at least two minutes and Emily left a wet patch on Hanna's shoulder. 'Don't worry Em, you will always have me, Aria and Spence and your parents will come around'  
'You weren't there, you didn't see the look of disappointment and disgust on my mom's face. It was horrible, she asked what they had done wrong Han. Like they had done something bad to be left with a gay daughter.'  
Hanna wasn't sure exactly how to respond to that, she knew that anything she said wouldn't make much difference at this point. Hanna's mom emerged from the stairs. 'Emily. I didn't hear you come in. Are you crying? What's wrong?'  
'Don't worry about it mom'  
'It's ok Hanna, she can know but can you tell her?'  
'Tell me what?' She was quite concerned at this point.  
'Emily just came out to her parents and well, as you can see, it didn't exactly go down well'  
'Oh Em, I'm sorry. I can imagine how much courage that took'  
'Thank you, if only my parents felt the same way' saying this brought up more tears.  
'I know it may not seem like it now but your parents will get better with time' Hanna's mom gave Emily a reassuring smile.  
'One can only hope' was Emily's response.  
'So what do you want to do Em?' Before Emily got to reply Hanna's mom interjected. 'Emily, you can stay here tonight but I do think you need to talk to your parents tomorrow. You also need to let them know that you are safe'  
'Thank you so much Ashley. I'll text dad telling him I'm staying here tonight.'  
Emily got her phone out and text her dad 'I'm at Hanna's and I'm staying here tonight.'

Emily went to the bathroom to wash her face and Hanna used this time to let Aria and Spencer know what had happened.

Emily pulled up into her driveway and just sat in the car for a while. The longer she sat there the angrier she got, not just at her parents but herself. She couldn't stop thinking about the fact that if she wasn't gay she wouldn't be in this situation. If she wasn't gay her parents would be so disappointed in her. If she wasn't gay she would be in a happy relationship with Justin. If she wasn't gay her life would be a whole lot easier right now.

Emily quietly opened the door hoping she would be able to sneak in and go straight to her room but her parents were there waiting for her.  
'Hello Emily' her dad had a smile on his face.  
'Hi' she quickly replied and headed for the stairs.  
'Wait. We can't just ignore the elephant in the room'  
'Dad, you two are the ones who are making it an 'elephant'. If you just accepted that I'm gay there would be no elephant in the room. You're awfully quiet mom, are you trying to think of the bad things you could have done to deserve a gay daughter?' Emily had a sarcastic tone and was referring to Pam's comment she made the day before.  
'Don't speak to me like that Emily' Pam fired back, 'you can't just expect me to be so accepting'  
'Why not mom? Everyone else seems to be fine with it. And you're my mother, do you know what it feels like to have a mother that is ashamed of you?!' Pam looked to the floor, she couldn't help but wonder if she was being totally out of line.  
'I'm sorry Emily. I should have thought about how hard this is for you, not me. It will take me some time but I will try and become more supportive of you'.  
Although it wasn't much, it was a start and Emily was happy with that.  
'Thank you I guess. Now can I please go to my room, I have homework due tomorrow?'  
'Yes, but I just have one more question'  
'What is it dad?'  
'Do you have a…well are you dating anyone?'  
'No' Emily said before leaving the conversation to head to her bedroom.

Emily sat there for a while just processing what had happened. Her parents were actually going to attempt to accept her sexuality and for that she was grateful. Her phone vibrated and it was Hanna 'how did it go? x'  
'It was actually ok, mom is going to try harder at accepting me and that's something I guess :) x'

**I know I haven't really mentioned Paige much but now that Emily has come out there will be more Paige :) please keep reading x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - 'who knew?'**

It had been a week since Emily had come out and all of the seniors had found out by now. Most people were fine with it, Emily would get the odd tease but she was getting better at dealing with them and knowing her friends were behind her 100% made it a lot easier.

Paige was quiet shocked when she heard about Emily. She was in the popular group, the girls that every guy wanted and every girl wanted to be.

The exchanges between Paige and Emily during their morning swims became a bit awkward in the changing rooms. Emily hated it, she could feel the awkwardness but she didn't want to be the first person to speak in fear of what she would say. It was just so hard not to stare at Paige but now she had come out she had to be extra careful.

This morning the girls were both looking down at their phones and bumped into each other as they reached the door to the natatorium.  
'Oh, sorry.' Emily looked up to see Paige looking right into her eyes. Her stomach went crazy.  
'That's alright, it was as much my fault as it was yours. I was just checking my emails.' Paige smiled at Emily.  
'Oh, are you expecting an important email or something?' Emily desperately wanted to keep the conversation going.  
'Yeah, kind of. It's more important to my parents then me.' Paige looked down, she never really spoke to anybody about her parents but somehow she felt comfortable with Emily. 'I got a B- on my science test and they requested for me to re sit it so I was seeing if Ms. Mardine had emailed me with the time and room of the re sit'  
Emily knew Paige's parents were pushy because they were like that with her swimming but didn't know they were that bad. There was a moment of silence, 'I know what it's like to have pushy parents, they have their expectations and when you don't meet them their world comes crashing down'. They both knew that Emily wasn't talking about science results anymore. 'Yeah, it sucks…how are you by the way?'  
'I'm ok I guess. Thanks for asking. I don't know what I'd do without my friends. They have been so good to me this past week and they have made a huge difference in me coping' Emily couldn't believe she was having this conversation with Paige, she was seeing a side to Paige that she had never seen before.  
'It must be great to have friends that you can rely on and be able to tell them anything.'  
'It really is' a smile was spreading across Emily's face just from the thought of her friends, 'don't you have friends that you feel comfortable enough to she share everything with'  
'No. Not really, I mean I just don't have time for friends. With school and swimming and everything'  
This threw Emily, I mean, who doesn't have time for friends? Who does she sit with at lunch?  
'C'mon, you can't honesty say you don't want friends. You should sit with me at lunch'. Paige gave Emily a surprised look and Emily realised what it sounded like. 'We'll be with Spencer, Hanna and Aria as well' having to add that part made Emily blush.  
'Oh, well it will still look suspicious and anyway I have that re sit today at lunch. Actually I had better go and get in a bit of last minute study.' Paige couldn't get out of there quick enough.  
'Ok well, good luck with the'  
The sound of the door shutting interrupted Emily.

What had just happened!? They were having a great conversation and and then Paige says she doesn't want to sit with Emily because it will look 'suspicious'.

After that Emily didn't really feel like swimming instead she sat there for half an hour crying. She could deal with random kids in her grade teasing her but what Paige said hurt. A lot. Even though they weren't technically friends Paige meant a lot to Emily but clearly their feelings weren't mutual.

'Em are you crying' she hadn't even sat down before being questioned by Hanna  
'What? No.'  
'Emily don't lie to us.'  
'Im not'  
'Then why are your eyes so red?' it was Spencer's turn to fire a question at her.  
'I forgot my goggles so I got chlorine in my eyes, they're just a bit sore'. It had taken her ages to come up with that excuse but she thought it was pretty convincing.  
'That almost convinced me but we know you Em and you have definitely been crying' as soon as Spencer said that Emily's head dropped. 'Its nothing ok?'  
'Emily, you can tell us anything, you know that. Has someone said something to you?' Aria asked.  
'Seriously guys, it's nothing. It's just me being dramatic so can we just drop it?' The guys could see that Emily wasn't in the mood for talking.  
'Ok then, but if you do want to talk to us you know we'll listen' Hanna have her a reassuring smile before changing the subject to her boyfriend Caleb.

~~~Paige's POV~~~

I hadn't seen Emily before school for a few days now and I had a fair idea as to why. We were having a great conversation and I get all awkward on her for being gay. What the hell is wrong with me!? The more I think about the conversation the more I wonder. Why was I so open with Emily? I was openly talking about my parents; something I never usually do. It was like I had a strange connection to Emily, I mean, her parents are pretty strict too and I felt like she would understand me.

I feel terrible about what I said. She was offering me friends and I turned her down because it would be 'suspicious'. Fucking suspicious. What did I even mean? I feel like I need to do something but I don't know what. I'm just really hoping Emily turns up tomorrow morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Emily didn't go swimming before  
School again)

It was lunchtime and Paige was sat where she spent most of her lunchtimes: in the girl's toilets. She couldn't help but think that if she had taken Emily up on her offer she could be sat with her and her friends right now. This thought made Paige angry and upset at herself, upset enough to make her cry, something that Paige hasn't done in a very long time. The sound of the door shocked Paige and she sat in her cubicle as silently as possible but a cry escaped her mouth.  
'Hello? Who is that? Are you ok?'  
Paige knew as soon as she heard the voice that it was Emily's.  
'Hello? Are you ok?'  
'Yeah, I'm fine. It's just me, Paige'  
'Oh. It sounded like you were crying'  
'No, I just…'  
'Paige, I'm guessing you're not really using the toilet so why don't you open the door, I want to talk to you' Paige thought about it for a minute and decided that if Emily was willing to talk to her, she should let her. The cubicle door slowly opened revealing Paige sitting on the toilet with the lid down and a tray of food on her lap.  
'Oh my god you eat in here!?'  
'No. Well, only sometimes'  
'Wow, the girl's toilets are more inviting than me… why are you crying anyway?'  
Paige ignored the first part of Emily's comment and skipped to the question.  
'The reason I am crying is because I can't believe how much of a bitch I was to you and that instead of sitting with you and your friends I'm here.' Paige looked down, she was ashamed of herself.  
'Paige. The offer still stands, please come and sit with us.' Paige thought about this for a moment. Who was she kidding, it's not like she could say no now and she didn't want to say no.  
'Even after the stupid comment I made you are willing to forgive me?'  
'Not yet, but I'm getting there' emily laughed.  
'I need more people like you in my life Emily' Paige gave Emily a really warm smile. It made Emily feel as light as air and the whole incident was forgotten.

'Hey guys' Emily said in an overly cheerful voice, 'I've invited Paige to come and sit with us, is that ok?' They all looked at Emily with grins to their ears. 'Yeah, that's fine'. A small giggle even escaped Hanna's lips. Silence soon fell upon the table and it was becoming more and more awkward as the seconds past. Fortunately Hanna was there to make the situation even worse…  
'So, Paige, do you have a boyfriend?'  
'Umm, no.'  
'Oh, why not?'  
'None of the guys at this school have caught my eye yet, I guess.' Paige found these question a bit awkward but felt she needed to answer them so she didn't make a bad first impression.  
'Oh, so no guys have caught your eye? Has there been any gir-'  
'So Paige, how did the re sit go?'  
Emily knew exactly where that was going and needed to stop Hanna before she went any further. Emily did, however, like the fact that Paige wasn't attracted to the guys at their school.  
'Umm, yeah it was good. I got an A so my parents were happy'  
'That's great' Emily gave Paige a quick smile before turning to Hanna to give her a death stare. Luckily for everyone at the table the bell went, signalling the end of lunch.  
Before the girls went their separate ways Paige pulled Emily aside, 'thank you for today. Sitting with you guys was definitely better than sitting in the girl's toilets.'  
'Anytime, in fact you should join us again tomorrow. Oh and sorry about Hanna's questions… she just wants to make sure you're not crushing on Caleb' Emily said this jokingly.  
'Great, maybe I'll take you up on that offer, and tell Hanna not to worry. He's not really my type.'  
'Ok I'll make sure I pass that message along. See you tomorrow morning' Emily couldn't wipe the smile off her face  
'Ok' Paige laughed 'I can't wait.'

**~~~ so as you can see paily is slowly forming so I think you should stay tuned for the next chapter ;D please keep reading and liking ily x ~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

Emily pulled into the empty school car park and as she looked in her rear view mirror she saw Paige walking behind her car. As she got out of her car Emily asked Paige why she was walking.  
'Hey paige. Don't you drive to school?'  
'Hey Em. I usually ride my bike but this morning I noticed it had a flat tire so I decided to walk to school'  
'Oh ok, fair enough.'  
'Anyway, where is your training bag?'  
'Oh yeah, I woke up with a really tight shoulder so I decided to give this morning a miss.'  
'Oh…well why did you bother coming to school so early if you aren't going to swim?'  
'I was going to do some studying because I have a maths test today.' Emily and Paige had kept eye contact the whole conversation and it was driving Emily crazy.  
'Maybe I should join you'  
'You don't have to do that Paige'  
'Well I have a maths test tomorrow so we could study for it together and besides we have training after school today anyway.' Paige had a big smile on her face but it was easily matched by Emily.  
'Well it's up to you but I could use a study buddy right now' Emily couldn't help but giggle at what she had just said.  
'So could I, I hate algebra. Maths is numbers and English is letters, why would they put the two together? Are they trying to kill us?'  
'I don't know, but if they are it's certainly working'

*in the library*

'So Paige, are you going to be sitting with us today?'  
'Yes, I mean if that's ok.' Emily gave Paige a huge smile, 'of course it's ok. It's great having a new person in the group, it means we get to share all of our boring stories with a new person' both girls laughed and Paige jokingly added, 'something tells me that you guys have stories that are far from boring!' They were both laughing and saw the librarian give them a glare. The library was empty besides them.  
'I guess we had better actually get our books out' Paige whispered, still giggling.

Lunch time was the same as the last just without Hanna's unwanted questions. Emily death stare seemed to have gotten through to her.

Emily and Paige had finished there swimming training and as Emily headed to her car she noticed Paige walking out of the school gates. As she drove alongside Paige she stopped, making sure there wasn't any cars behind her.  
'Hey Paige' Emily said through the open window.  
'Oh, hey Em'  
'Do you want me to give you a lift'  
'Umm no it's ok'  
'C'mon Paige, it's a pretty long walk and we just had training. Plus you only live like a minute away from my house' Emily gave her a warm smile.  
'Ok, if it's not too much trouble' Paige got in the passenger side and chucked her bag onto the backseats. 'Thanks Em'  
'No problem, it will be nice to have some company.'

It was 7:30pm and Emily was in her room doing some homework when she got a text off Hanna.  
'So is Paige going to be sitting with us everyday now? ;)' Emily tried to act like it wasn't a big deal, 'idk, maybe. Is that ok?'  
'Idk, you tell me. Are you going be able to stop yourself from throwing yourself at her? ;D'  
'Omg Hanna! Yes. Maybe… Idk. These last couple of days have been great though :) I really want to be friends with her Hanna.'  
'It's ok Em, I'll make sure you don't embarrass yourself :P x'  
'Haha thanks Han :) x'

The next few weeks were great. Emily now gave Paige daily lifts to and from school. They had there usual before school swims and they had mini races, no longer going on separate ends of the pool. This was also showing in their competitive swimming with both of their pb's getting better. They also decided to do some before school study a couple of days a week instead of swimming which was also helping their grades.

'So are we swimming or studying this morning?' Emily asked as she and Paige got out of her car.  
'Well I could do with some study but I don't mind'  
'Lets go to the library then. I have some science homework to catch up on too.  
'Ok, sounds good. Well, science homework doesn't really sound good but you know what I mean'  
Paige's awkward sense of humour was just another thing that Emily loved about her.

'So every atom is made up of a nucleus and has neutrons, electrons and protons?'  
'Yes, pretty much. Hey Emily, can I asked ask you a question, it's totally off topic but it's just been bugging me?'  
'Umm yeah, sure.' Emily wasn't sure what to expect at this point.  
'What was it like coming out to your parents?' Wow, Emily was not expecting that. At all.  
'Umm… in one word? Horrible. Initially it was terrible. Why has that been bugging you?' Emily really wanted to know why Paige wanted to know that so much.  
'Oh it's nothing. I just can't imagine having to do something like that. I'm sorry it was so bad. I wish we were friends back then so I could have been there for you.' Paige looked at Emily in a way that she never had before.  
'Yeah, that was a really scary time in my life but now that I'm out and my parents have come to the realisation that it isn't just a phase things have been so much better. I wish we had been friends a long time ago too. I mean when you think about it, we have known each other for years.'  
'So how do you know that it isn't just a phase? I mean, you haven't had a girlfriend before have you?'  
'What is this, 20 questions?' Emily said this jokingly but was secretly growing very nervous. She couldn't slip up now and tell Paige how she knew she was gay. 'I haven't had a girlfriend but I don't need one to know I'm gay. Just like you don't need a boyfriend to know you are straight.' Emily eagerly awaited Paige's response, hoping she hadn't made anything obvious.  
'So what your saying is, you have a crush on someone?' Crap. The answer Emily was dreading. She quickly looked away from Paige.  
'Well, I just noticed that I was more attracted to girls you know? I wasn't attracted to Justin, or any of the guys for that matter.'  
'C'mon Em. You've got to tell me who she is.' Paige leant forward in her seat, excited to find out who Emily was crushing on.  
'No one in particular. Anyway, why are you asking so many questions about me being gay? Is there something you need to tell me?'  
'What? No!' Paige got very defensive.  
'It was just a joke. Sorry. It was funnier in my head…' There was a moment of silence before Paige broke it with a very shaky voice.  
'It's ok. I should be apologising to you because you are right. I'm really confused right now Em. I don't know what to do.'  
'Wow. well, I know exactly how you feel Paige and I'll be here for you ok?' A tear fell down Paige's cheek.  
'Thank you Emily. I'm just so scared, I mean you've met my parents. How would they react to their only daughter being… being… gay? I didn't want to believe it but what you said about just knowing has made me pretty certain.' Emily reached for Paige's hand.  
'If you want someone there when you tell them, I will sit with you if you want'  
'Woah Emily. I am not telling my parents. And if I did I don't think I would tell them with my gay friend…' This allowed the girls a little giggle in the middle of a really serious conversation which was just what both the girls needed.  
'Just out of curiosity, how do they feel about me being gay?'  
'If I'm being honest… they weren't over joyed when they found out I was friends with a lesbian, but I wasn't going to stop them from me finally making some great friends,' this made both of the girls smile.  
'See, now they have accepted it and that's what will happen with you. I never thought my mother would ever love me again but now she is so much better, it just takes time. And by the way, I wouldn't have let them ruin our friendship.'  
'I guess… but you're not their daughter. I'm still not going to tell them anything, not until I'm 100% sure.'  
*ding ding ding*  
'Crap, we will have to continue this conversation at lunchtime'  
'No. I'm not telling anyone besides you. You are the only person I feel comfortable enough with. Please don't tell Aria, Hanna or Spencer.'  
'Don't worry, I won't. It will be ok.' Emily gave Paige a hug. It was the first time she had ever hugged Paige. Feeling her arms wrap around her so tight felt so right.

~~~~~~Paige's POV~~~~~~

As I was walking to class I was processing what I had just told Emily. Why on earth did I tell her!? My plan was to keep it a secret until it went away. I knew that wasn't a great long term solution but it was better then spitting it out the way I did to Emily. I bet she is going to be awkward with me now. I want to kick myself right now.

~~~~~Emily's POV~~~~~

While sitting in English class I couldn't focus on a thing Mrs. Montgomery was saying, I was way too distracted. I can't believe what Paige told me this morning. I could tell she had been holding it in for a while now because although she was scared I also noticed a wave of relief come over her face. I'm just happy that she feels comfortable enough with me to tell me something so personal, it's comforting to know that she trusts me so much. I really want to now who it is that she has a crush on though.

Paige was very quiet during swim practise and the coach could tell. 'C'mon Paige! You have lost 5 seconds from your previous session. What's got you so distracted?' She questioned.  
'What? Oh… it's nothing, I'm just a bit tired from school that's all' she forces a smile and added, 'I'll be back to normal by Monday.'

Emily opened the boot to her car to put her training bag in and left it open for Paige. 'Thanks'  
'No problem'. The car was silent for what felt for minutes. 'So…do you want to talk about it?' Both Paige and Emily knew what Emily was talking about. 'To be honest, not really. I really wish that conversation this morning didn't happen. I'm not ready to even think about it let alone start telling people about it' Paige admitted.  
'That's fine. trust me, I know exactly how you feel. A couple of months I felt the same.'  
'Thanks, your understanding means a lot to me and the fact that I did decide to tell you, even if I didn't plan to has helped me a lot. I am embarrassed but relieved.'  
'Paige, I am the last person you should feel embarrassed talking to about this. I really want to be here for you. Don't get scared and shut everyone out because you will only be making it worse for yourself.' Everything that Emily had said made perfect sense but Paige still couldn't help but feel uncomfortable about the conversation.  
'Trust me, I couldn't be more grateful for you. I'm just not ready and I'm not going to be ready for a while ok?'  
'Ok, sorry if it seems like I'm pushing you. I just have one question… who is the person that made you realise you were gay?'  
'What umm, it's no one. They would never date me anyway.'  
'Don't sell yourself short. I'd totally date you!' The second the words left Emily's mouth she regretted them.  
'Oh, well, thanks?' Paige wasn't really sure how to reply.  
'You know what I mean. You're a great person and you're a swimmer so you must have a great body.' Emily said the last part with a laugh and this saved her from what could have been a disaster.  
'Hahaha well that's very true.' Paige shot Emily a sarcastic smile that Emily loved. The rest of the car journey was silent but it wasn't awkward, Emily just loved being in Paige's company.

It was a Saturday afternoon and Emily was bored with nothing to do. She texted Hanna and she couldn't go to Em's because she was on a date with Caleb, Spencer couldn't go because she was studying for a really important French exam and Aria was spending the day with Ezra. Emily decided to see if Paige was free through text.  
'Hey Paige :) I was just wondering if you was doing anything right now?' She pressed send and eagerly waited for a reply. She sat there tapping her desk and staring at her phone.

Paige was finishing off some science homework when she received the message from Emily. She just sat and looked at the message for a few seconds, she didn't want Emily to get the wrong idea because they had been spending a lot of time together these past few weeks but she really enjoyed Emily's company and would much rather be with her then her science textbook.

About a minute had passed and Emily was already losing hope. Her phone vibrated and almost made her jump, the text read 'not anything important, why? :)' Emily wasn't actually sure what she wanted to do but the idea of spending the day with Paige was good enough, it didn't really matter where they were. 'I just thought we could go to the movies, or shopping or anything really haha :)' she looked at it for a minute before pressing send.  
'The movies sounds good :) Is there a particular movie you want to see?' Emily wasn't sure whether to tell Paige to choose or say what movie she wanted to watch bit decided to just tell Paige, 'there is a movie called 'now you see me' and that looks pretty good but it's up to you :)' it didn't take long for Paige to reply, under a minute to be more specific. 'I've seen the trailer for that and it looks good!'  
Emily was really relieved when she read that Paige liked the look of the same movie as her and she checked the showing times before replying. 'There is a showing at 5pm. If you like I could pick you up at 4:30pm and we could go and see it? :)'  
'That sounds good, see you at 4 :D' Paige was trying to sound less excited then she really was, this was one of the first times she had organised a day out with a friend and she couldn't wait.

Even though Emily was only going to the cinema with a friend she couldn't help but put in a bit more effort into her appearance then usual. When she ready it was 4pm, she wanted to leave now but Paige only lived a couple of minutes away and she was picking her up at 4:30pm so instead she sat there tapping the desk wanting the minutes to go by a lot quicker then what they were.

*ding dong* the door swung open, 'hey Emily!' Paige had a big smile on her face, 'wow, it's exactly 4:30'  
'Oh really, I hadn't noticed' Emily lied. 'Are you ready to go?' Emily looked Paige up and down, she looked great and Emily had to pull her eyes away.  
'I sure am' Paige shut the door behind her.  
'Like your top, it's cute.' By saying this Emily gave herself a reason to look at Paige.  
'Thanks, I really love your shoes. I need to get some new converse.' Paige said as she looked down at Emily's converse: they were blue with white stars on them.  
'Thanks, converse are my favourite.'  
'Same.'  
The car trip was about 15 minutes and during the drive they just had general conversation, not mentioning anything about either of their sexualities which made the conversation a lot easier than their past conversations.

'So do you want some popcorn?'  
'Em, what's a movie without popcorn?' Emily couldn't help but feel like this was a date, she knew it wasn't but just the thought of being on a date with Paige made her stomach do flips. They had their tickets and headed to cinema 6 where the movie was showing.

They were about halfway through the movie and both girls reached for some popcorn and as their hands touched they both lingered, neither of them pulling away, before Paige moved her hand while whispering 'oops sorry.'  
'Its fine.' Is all Emily replied. Emily didn't really pay attention to the rest of the movie, she couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Paige didn't pull away straight away: she just let their hands touch for what felt like seconds.

'Wow, that was great!' Paige said excitedly as they left the cinemas.  
'Yeah, it was really good,' it was clear that Emily was distracted.  
'Earth to Emily. Where are you going? The exit is this way.'  
'Oh right yeah, haha oops. I was just thinking, earlier you said that you needed some new converse so why don't we get them now? I mean we are in the mall right now so we may as well.' Paige looked at Emily for a second or two, 'great idea! I know where the converse shop is too.' She smiled at Emily, 'yeah, me too.' Emily replied as she looked down at her own converse.  
'Oh yeah, right.' Emily just laughed at Paige as they headed to the converse shop.  
'How do these look?' Paige asked while modelling a purple pair of converse.  
'I love them, purple is one of my favourite colours!' Emily said with a big smile on her face.

As they arrived at Paige's house they just sat in the car for a minute, 'thank you for inviting me today, I had a great time.'  
'Thanks for coming with me, I really enjoyed it.' They sat there staring at each other before Paige finally did what both of them were dying to: she leant over and kissed Emily. It wasn't just a peck, it was a kiss full of passion and the passion was coming from both of the girls. The kiss lasted for seconds and both of the girls would have been happy to stay there all night but Paige pulled away and in one swift movement she grabbed her bag from the bag and opened the car door and as she left the car she left Emily with something to think about: 'does that answer your question?' Emily was barely over what just happened but was able to spit out 'what question?'  
'The one about the person. The person who I have a crush on?' With that Paige winked at Emily and walked up her driveway. Emily just stared at her in disbelief, not sure what to do, her hands were actually shaking. She just sat there and whispered to herself 'oh my god.'

**Thank you for reading, there is more to come so stay tuned! :D ily xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**'Who knew?' Chapter 6 **

The moments leading up to the kiss were some of the most nerve racking seconds of Paige's life but it was definitely worth it. The kiss surpassed anything she had ever imagined and Paige thought that that wouldn't be possible.

~~~~~~~ Paige's POV~~~~~~

As I walked through the door I just wanted to go straight through to my room but I was stopped by my parents. 'How was it?' They both eagerly waited for my reply but it took me a while to find words.  
'It was an awesome day, you would like the movie' Was all I could say before taking another step towards the stairs.  
'What's in the bag?'  
'It's just a new pair of converse. I'm pretty tired so I'm just going to go straight to bed. Night.' I couldn't be on more of a buzz right now but I just wanted my parents to stop questioning me because all I could think about was the incredible kiss I just had with Emily.  
'Ok darling, goodnight.'  
The kiss kept on replaying in my mind, the thought of it gave me a smile that was impossible to wipe off. The decision to take the plunge and go for the kiss was really important to me because not only did it have the potential to create an extremely awkward moment I was also putting our friendship at risk, which meant a lot to me so when Emily kissed me back a feeling came over me that is indescribable, it's was a mix of about 20 different emotions all at once. I can't wait for Monday.

~~~~~~ Emily's POV ~~~~~~

How am I supposed to drive home after that!? My hands are shaking so much. That was by far the best kiss I have ever had, it surpasses all of my kisses with Justin by far, it just felt right. As I was thinking about the kiss it hit me that Paige has a crush on me. Me. The person who has looked hopelessly from afar. The fact that she made the first move just made this even more perfect. When I finally made it home I got in and went straight to my room before my parents could catch me. Sitting on my bed thinking about what just happened I began to worry, what do I do now!? Do I just act normal and see what Paige does or do I text her about it right now?

Both Emily and Paige spent the night lying in their beds unable to sleep. They both wanted to relive the moment over and over again and now that they know how they feel about each other maybe another kiss wasn't completely off the cards…

Waking up after just 3 hours of sleep Emily still couldn't get yesterday out of her mind. She wondered about Paige and what she was doing right now. She wondered wether she had a good nights sleep, but most of all she wondered if Paige regretted any part of yesterday. It was 7am and Emily just wanted to see Paige and talk about the kiss, there was noway she could wait till Monday. Emily knew 7am was too early to make an unexpected stop at someone's house but she was definitely going to see Paige sometime today.

Paige woke up from her 4 hours of sleep but the amount of energy Paige had didn't match the amount of sleep she had last night.

Both girls were buzzing but both also knew not to get ahead of themselves. It was one kiss and that didn't mean much nowadays …but it just felt so good….

Emily couldn't wait any longer and as Paige was quietly tip toeing around her house so she didn't wake her parents up she heard someone banging on the front door. The banging was quite loud so she ran to the door to stop whoever it was and as she swung the door she saw Emily standing there.  
'Em! I wasn't expecting you'  
'Well I guess it was my turn to surprise you.' They both blushed at the reminder. Paige didn't get a chance to speak before Emily added, 'Do you want to go out for breakfast because I think we need to talk?' Paige was getting confused, she thought Emily liked the kiss but her expression and tone was so serious she was worried that she had ruined everything. 'Umm, sure. My parents aren't up yet so I'll just text them later.'  
'Ok.'  
'Ok…'  
They silence grew awkward before Emily gave Paige a smiled and headed to the car, "you comin' or what?" She laughed while walking backwards keeping eye contact with Paige.

It was still early so the brew was practically empty but they still went to one of the booths furthest away from everything else. The table was silent until a young waitress came over to take their order. 'Hey guys. Are you ready to order?'  
'I am' Paige replied.  
'Me too. I'll just have the scrambled egg on toast with an orange juice thanks.' Emily added. Paige gave the waitress a chance to write down Emily's order.  
'I'll have boiled eggs on toast with a tea, English breakfast tea please.' She looked away from the menu and smiled up at the waitress and Emily found herself staring at her smile before adding, 'I never saw you as a tea person.'  
'Well I guess there is a lot you don't know about me.'  
'Yeah, I guess so…'  
'So about yester-' 'I need to as-' they both started at the same time and stopped at the same time.  
'Oh, you first Paige.'  
'I was just going to say that I meant what I said yesterday. As hard as it has been for me to admit it and trust me, I've tried hard to stop my feelings towards you but… I can't. I have a crush on you.' Paige slowly lifted her head so she was looking at Emily, waiting for her reaction and hoping for the best but at this point she was expecting the worst.  
'Oh my god'  
'Oh shit'  
'No Paige. I don't mean that in a bad way I mean it as oh my god Paige McCullers likes me. The girl who I have been crushing on for weeks now actually likes me.' Emily face blushed, she was finally telling Paige how she felt and Paige looked at her with a big smile on her face.  
'Wait a second. You mean I'm the girl who have a crush on? Me?'  
'Yes. But that's not why I invited you to breakfast Paige.' Emily face turned serious again. 'Why did you leave as soon as you kissed me yesterday? Why didn't you stay and have this talk with me as soon as you kissed me?' Paige looked down, she could see that Emily was hurt.  
'Emily, I was so scared yesterday. I still am scared. I have been fighting this so hard Emily, but you were such a great friend and then all of a sudden I was having visions of us as more than friends and then we had that chat in the library and I blurted out that I thought I was a lesbian. This whole thing has happened so fast and when I decided to kiss you it felt so right but I also really didn't want to ruin our friendship because you are my only true friend Emily, please look at me Emily.' Emily looked Paige in the eyes and her stomach tingled. She had never like this about anyone before.  
'Are you still trying to fight it Paige? Because I can't go through this if you are going to fight it. That will be too hard. I care about you way too much to start something if you aren't sure it's what you want'  
'Emily, I'm sure, didn't last night prove that? I know you are who I want but you can't expect me to tell my parents about me yet because I just can't do that yet but please just give me some time.' Paige looked at Emily pleadingly, hoping she would understand.  
'Of course I will wait Paige. I was just really confused by last night. Just a few days ago you were telling me that you wasn't ready to talk about it and then you kissed me. I didn't know if it was you experimenting or if what you said was true. I barley slept last night, I just couldn't get the kiss out of my mind.'  
'Neither could I Em. I spent hours trying to relive the moment in my min-' Paige was cut off by the waitress holding two big plates food, 'the scrambled eggs on toast?' Emily have her a gesture so she knew to place the food in front of her. 'And the boiled eggs on toast,' obviously placing the plate in front of Paige as she said it. 'Thank you.'  
'No worries, your drinks are just coming now' and at that a second waitress walked over with the two drinks on a tray.

While they were eating their breakfast both girls were silent, unaware of how hungry they were until they started eating.

'Wow that was great!' Paige exclaimed as she finished her last mouthful.  
'Yeah, it was really great.' Emily gave her a smile but it was obvious she had more questions.  
'What is it Em?'  
'I just have a few questions.'  
'Ok then, I definitely owe you some answers so fire away.' Paige tried to sound confident but she was really nervous inside.  
'So you are definitely gay? And you definitely like me, as in more than a friend kind of like?' Emily could feel herself getting red as her ears started to burn. She felt silly asking these questions but she needed to know the answers.  
'Yes and yes.' Paige smiled at her ability to answer the questions so confidently.  
'Ok, so you want to be with me but you aren't ready to tell your parents so… where does that leave us, if there is an us?'  
'Umm' this question was much harder to answer and Paige found herself struggling to find words. 'Umm, well I definitely want there to be an us but it would just have to be a secret. For now. It wouldn't have to be secret a forever Emily.' Emily wasn't sure wether a secret relationship was the best idea but right now she didn't care, especially if that secret relationship was with Paige McCullers. The two girls chatted for over an hour discussing how this would work. How would they sit with each other everyday and not make it totally obvious. Emily found it hard enough when she had a secret crush on Paige but knowing that Paige wanted her as much as she wanted Paige would make this extremely difficult, but, they were up to the challenge.

They both stared at each other over the table, both grinning from ear to ear. They stayed like this for a few minutes before noticing the growing crowd and deciding to leave before seeing someone they knew.

The drive back to Paige's house was silent but it wasn't awkward, that both knew where they stood with each other and they felt great. As they pulled up to Paige's house they weren't sure what to do. It was obvious they both wanted to kiss each other but when you are in a secret relationship kissing in a car right outside your home probably isn't the wisest thing to do so Paige reached over and gave Emily a friendly peck on the cheek before opening the door and stepping out.  
'Bye Emily. I'll see you tomorrow.'  
'Bye Paige, I can't wait.' Emily sat in the car watching Paige slowly disappear into her house.

The minute Emily stopped the car engine on her own driveway she sent Paige a text 'I'm missing you already x' and within thirty seconds she got a reply.  
'I'm missing you too and it sucks that I only got to give you that lame peck on the cheek ;( x' this made Emily laugh. She thought the peck was cute put admittedly would have preferred something more.  
'Don't worry, I'll give you till tomorrow to make up for it ;) x'  
Emily felt so corny sending these texts to Paige but she loved it, it was something she never did with Justin. As Paige received each text her smile grew bigger and bigger. She was new to whole idea of dating which made her nervous but if this is what it's like to date Emily Fields then, she couldn't wait.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to the people who were kind enough to leave reviews on my previous chapters, it means a lot :)**

**Btw my tumblr is JustinAKAkidrauhl and my twitter is HisKindaCrazyy x**

**'Who knew?' - Chapter 7**

It was Monday morning and Emily was in her car watching Paige walk down her driveway, 'Good morning Paige.' Emily welcomed Paige as she got into the passenger side of Emily's car.  
'It is now' Paige replied sheepishly making both of them blush. Emily bit her bottom lip in an attempt to stop the big smile that was threatening her lips and seeing Emily biting her lip just made it even harder for Paige to stay seated and not dive across the car at Emily.

As they pulled into the school park they had a quick discussion about whether they were swimming or studying this morning.  
'Well I was kinda hoping we could go swimming today'. Paige was wearing a grin that was contagious and it didn't take long for Emily to agree, 'me too.'

Once in the change room both girls stood there, neither of them wanting to be the first one to take off their track suits revealing their swim suits. Even though they have seen each other in them hundreds of times it felt different now, now that they knew how the other girl felt about them. Paige finally started to slowly unzip her 'Sharks' jumper and Emily closely followed still trying to keep an eye on Paige by the corner of her eye. After a very awkward few minutes Emily finally broke the silence as she made her way to the pool.  
'Are you ready to go Paige?'  
'Yeah, I'll be right there.' As Emily made her way to the pool Paige just stood there watching her, staring at her.

As they headed back to the change rooms they walked next to each other, making their arms come into contact as they swung. Even this small amount of contact between them was almost unbearable for the two girls. As they reached the showers both girls were unsure what to do next: both girls needed to have showers to get the chlorine out of their hair but both were unsure how the other girl felt.  
'So I'm just going to go to the shower over there.' Paige pointed to the furthest one away from where they were standing.  
'Ok, I'll just use this one.' Emily was walking to the nearest one as she spoke.

After the two girls had showered Emily headed to the door to leave the natatorium but before she opened the door she felt Paige's hand grab her arm, making her spin to face her.  
'I almost forgot.'  
'Forgot what?' Emily was confused but being so close to Paige felt great and before she had time to react Paige lent in and pressed her lips against Emily's. Once Emily had time to adjust the kiss intensified with Paige putting a hand on Emily's waist to pull her closer and Emily had both hands on Paige's neck. Paige decided to introduce her tongue to see how Emily would react and much to her delight Emily happily let Paige's tongue explore her mouth. They continued this for a while until Paige reluctantly slowly pulled away. They both stared into each others eyes, in awe.  
'So…does that make up for the lame kiss on the cheek last night?'  
'Umm, give me a minute to think.' Emily smirked at Paige before adding, 'yeah, I think it does.'

That day Emily and Paige sat with Hanna, Spencer and Aria as usual but this time they had to try and not make it obvious something was going on. They weren't very good at it because they were having there own conversation, not bothering to include the other 3 girls before Hanna broke it up.  
'Enjoying your own little private conversation you two? Are you trying to steal Emily from us Paige?' Hanna said it jokingly but she also didn't want to lose her friend to Paige. The two girls looked at each other with slight panic before Paige saved both of them.  
'Oh, we were just talking about swimming and didn't want to bore you guys with the details.' She looked at the 3 girls and waited for their reactions.  
'Ugh, well in that case whisper away.' Hanna scoffed before changing the subject to Caleb.  
'Anyway, Caleb and me-'  
'Caleb and I,' Spencer interrupted.  
'Whatever, he took me an a date last night and it was really cute.' Hanna gazed into the distance, images of the night flashed through her mind.  
'I'm so glad that I have a cute boyfriend. He is the best.'  
'Same.'  
'Same.' Both Aria and Spencer agreed with big smiles before all three girls turned their attention to Paige.  
'What about you Paige? Have you found someone yet? There's got me someone here who you would date.' Hanna asked Paige hoping to play 'match maker' for her.  
'No not really. I don't have time for boyfriends.'  
'Seriously!? What do you do on your weekends then?' Hanna jokingly asked.  
'Well, this weekend us single ladies-' Paige used this as an opportunity to touch Emily and playfully pushed her with her shoulder, 'went to the movies to see that new film about the magicians.' Paige couldn't wipe the smile off her face at the memory of what happened after the movie.  
'Wow, you guys have been spending a lot of time together lately' Hanna quickly winked at Emily as she spoke and Emily quickly put her guard up and turned defensive.  
'Well you three are so busy with your boyfriends who else am I suppose to hang out with!?' Emily's snappy response took the girls by surprise, especially Paige.

* * *

Paige and Emily were walking to Emily's car when Emily decided to ask Paige what was wrong.

'Paige, what's wrong?' Paige slowly lifted her head front he ground to look at Emily.  
'What? Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Why would it be?' They momentarily stopped talking as they both got into the car.  
'I don know why but you was very quiet during training today. Is it something I said at lunch today.' Paige quickly looked down which blew her cover.  
'No.'  
'Yes it was. You're upset because of what I said today at lunch.' There was a second of silence, Emily was hoping that Paige would explain why it made her upset.  
'Please tell me why it upset you.' Emily pleaded.  
'Okay.' Paige gave up. 'When you said that you only hung out with me because they were always out with their boyfriends. You was saying that I was the only person left to ask, like I was the last option. That hurts Emily.' Paige looked up to gage Emily's reaction.  
'Paige, you was my last option,' that wasn't the response Paige was hoping for and it certainly didn't make her feel any better.  
'But not for the reasons you think. You was my last option because I had a massive crush on you and while the idea of spending a whole day with you sounded beyond perfect I didn't trust myself. I was scared of saying something stupid and having to hear you tell me that you only like me as a friend. I wouldn't have been able to handle the humiliation or disappointment.'  
'Oh.' Paige wasn't sure how to respond to all of that. She felt silly about being upset with Emily now. Paige was about to speak before being interrupted by Emily, 'being around you everyday at school was so hard these past few weeks and there was so many times when I was tempted to call you but I didn't. I assumed you would always see me as a friend so I didn't want to make it completely obvious that I was totally crushing on you and to make things worse, when I came out to my friends they asked if I had a crush and when I stupidly said yes… they literally went through our swim team and when they said your name I couldn't have made it more obvious that it was you who I liked. Paige if I had known how you felt about me, I would have asked you to the cinemas a long time ago.' Hearing those words meant a lot to Paige and made her feel a lot better about the situation.  
'I really appreciate you telling me all of that, it makes this whole thing a lot clearer. I'm sorry for getting upset over something so small and I guess I shouldn't have advertised the fact that we were at the movies together anyway. I mean, if we are in a secret relationship we probably shouldn't tell them every time we see each other, especially since they know how you feel about me.' Paige have Emily a reassuring smile before grabbing her hand and giving it a light squeeze.  
'Yeah, you're probably right. Speaking of us being a secret, have you given anymore thought into coming out?' Paige quickly let go of Emily's hand.  
'Emily, we discussed this, I'm not ready.'  
'No I know. I'm not saying you have to come out tomorrow but you can't hide who you are forever Paige.'  
'Trust me, I don't like having to hide us but I can't tell my parents that I'm gay. Not yet.' Emily could here the desperation in Paige's voice and decided to drop the subject.  
'Don't worry, you'll always have me Paige.' The car park was now empty so Emily gave Paige a light peck in the lips before adding, 'I had better get you home before your parents start to worry.'  
'Actually I was thinking, I have some science homework that I really need with so help on so do you think I could come back to your house for a bit? To study of course.'  
'Sure, But if it's science stuff maybe I should ask Spencer to pop around, she's way better than me at science.'  
'Oh…I'm sure we can figure it out ourselves.' Paige wanted to spend the night with Emily not Spencer and Emily but she felt like Emily didn't want that to happen.  
'I don't have to come over if you don't want me to.'Paige looked at Emily with obvious hurt in her eyes.  
'Of course that's what I want. You should call your parents to let them know.' Emily have Paige a reassuring smile.  
'I'll just text them while you drive to your place.'  
'Ok,' at that Emily started the car and reversed out of the parking spot.

'Hey mom, is it ok if Paige stays for a bit, she needs my help with some science homework?'  
'That's fine. You're welcome to stay for dinner Paige.' Pam turned her attention to her daughter's friend.  
'It's ok, I wouldn't want to impose.'  
'Honestly it's fine, I've cooked way too much anyway. I keep cooking for 3 forgetting that it's only me and Em now that Wayne is back in Texas.' Emily's mom looked down mentioning her husband always upset her.  
'Ok, thank you Mrs. Fields. I'm sorry about your husband having to leave again.'  
'You're welcome and please, call me Pam.'

* * *

As soon as Paige stepped into Emily's room her eyes drifted straight to her bed, she couldn't help but imagine Emily lying there, peacefully sleeping. Paige had been standing there for longer than she thought and her thoughts were interrupted by Emily.  
'Paige…Paige?'  
'Sorry, what?'  
'I was saying, do you have your science books? What had you so distracted?' Emily closely looked at Paige, laughing at her inability to come up with proper sentences.  
'Oh right, yeah, they're just here,' Paige slowly reached into her bag and pulled out her thick science textbook before adding, 'it's going to sound silly but I was just imagining you sleeping…'  
'What? Haha trust me, I'm not a cute sleeper.' Emily gave Paige a cheeky smile before Paige took a step closer to Emily. The girls were now centimetres away from each other.  
'I bet you that you are a very cute sleeper.' Paige lent in to kiss Emily but she pulled away before their lips touched.  
'Paige, my moms downstairs, I don't think that's a very good idea. Lets just get started on your homework.'  
'Sorry.' Paige awkwardly scrambled to open her book on the right page, she felt like she made herself seem desperate.

'Girls. Dinners ready.' Pam shouted from the bottom of the stairs. When the girls reached the dining room Emily began to set the table and ask Paige what drink what she wanted. Paige felt useless, because she didn't know where they kept their cutlery or cups she couldn't really help with the setting of the table. When they were all seated each of the women started to eat.  
'So how has your studying gone tonight?' Pam looked up at the girls.  
'It's been great. Emily was a huge help and now I finally understand the periodic table.'  
'That's great.' Pam have her daughter a proud smile.  
'This is so good Pam.'  
'Thank you. It's an old family recipe.' She looked down at her plate, happy with how the meal turned out. The rest of the meal consisted of small talk and Pam getting to know Paige a little better as this was the first time she was seeing her as Emily's friend.

* * *

'Well thank you for the help Em and thank you for dinner Pam but I had better make my way home.'  
'You can't walk home in this weather, it's nearly hailing! I'll drive you home.' Emily looked at her Paige and then to her mother.  
'I'll be back in a few minutes ok mom?'  
'I'm not really comfortable with you driving in this weather in the dark Emily.'  
'Well Paige can't walk home in it!'  
'I know, that's not what I was saying. I wouldn't usually do this, especially on a school night but you have your uniform here and Emily drops you off every morning anyway so why don't you just stay the night. Emily can sleep on the spare mattress and you can have her bed, I'm sure she won't mind.'  
'Of course not.' Emily looked at Paige with an unavoidable smile.  
'You don't have to do that. I'll just get my dad to pick me up.'  
'I don't really think anyone should be driving in this weather, if you like I could call him if you give me his number.' Both women had their eyes on Paige now, neither of them willing to let her win.  
'Ok, thank you so much again Pam.' Paige couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe how a family could be so kind and welcoming. This made her excited for the times she is going to share with Emily and her family once she was out to everyone.  
'I'll start setting up my bed but I'll get you some pyjamas first.'  
'I really don't mind sleeping on the floor, I feel bad taking your bed.'  
'Don't feel bad, what kind of host would I be if I made you sleep on the floor…what kind of girlfriend would I be?' Hearing those words made Paige want to kiss Emily so much until she realised, 'wait. So does that make me a bad girlfriend because I'm making you sleep on the floor!?' Suddenly she was worried.  
'No of course not. I mean because you are sleeping at my house I wouldn't be a very good girlfriend if I made you sleep on my floor.' There was a moment of silence before there was a couple of quiet knocks on the door.  
'Come in mom.'  
'I just wanted to let you know that your dad is ok with you staying here tonight.'  
'I feel like a broken record but thank you again.' Paige didn't know what else to say, she really was thankful.  
'You're very welcome Paige. Goodnight girls. Just remember that you do have school tomorrow so don't stay up gossiping too late.' She smiled as she said it but then gave Emily a look when Paige turned her back.  
'Don't worry we won't mom, goodnight.'  
'Night Mrs. Fields.'  
Once she closed the door Emily continued to look for some clothes that Paige could wear to bed.  
'Are these ok?' Emily held up a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt.  
'They will be perfect thanks.' As she took the clothes she wasn't sure what to do next. Was Emily going to show her where the bathroom was or did she think Paige was going to get dressed in front of her?  
'Don't worry, I'll be facing away from you getting changed because I'll be changing too, unless you want to get changed in the bathroom?' Paige felt like she couldn't say no to Emily.  
'It's fine, it's not like we've never gotten changed in the same room before.' Paige tried to cover her nervousness as she spoke. Before she had time to turn around Emily had already taken her top off and now she was standing with her back to Paige in just her bra on her top half. Seeing Emily like this made Paige aroused and before she could stop herself she found her body slowly moving towards Emily and she slowly kissed the back of Emily's neck. This took Emily by surprise but she soon turned around and faced Paige so she could kiss her back. Paige was now kissing Emily while she was only wearing a bra so she feel Emily bare stomach and this drove her crazy. She pulled her closer by grabbing her naked hips and Emily lent into the kiss more, this time she let her tongue explore Paige's mouth and Paige was more than happy to let her until she decided to move her kisses down To Emily's neck. Feeling Paige leaving wet kisses down her neck made her quietly moan and Paige was in love with the fact that she could do that Emily.  
'Wow, I should study at your house more often.'  
'Yes. Yes you should.' Emily struggled to get the words out.

They were now dressed and ready to get into their separate beds.  
'It sucks you have to sleep on that.' Paige said as she looked at the mattress lying on the floor.  
'I know but I wouldn't want mom walking in on us spooning in my bed.' They both smiled at the thought of spooning each other in Emily's bed but had to come back to reality.  
'Well, goodnight Emily Fields.'  
'Goodnight Paige McCullers. Before I turn the lights off can I just say how hot you look in my clothes?' She looked Paige up and down, taking in how good her body was, especially in the short shorts she was wearing.  
'Yes, you may say that I look hot.' Paige couldn't help but laugh at herself before leaning forward and giving Emily a final kiss before getting into her bed. 'Hey Em.'  
'Yeah?'  
'You look hot too, just thought you might like to know.'

The lights were now off and both girls were lying in their beds and Paige just lay there, taking in the fact that she was sleeping in the bed that Emily slept in every night. As she turned to face the side she could smell Emily on the pillow and couldn't help but lie there for a while breathing in the scent.

'See you in the morning Em.' Paige spoke to the darkness, hoping to get a reply.  
'See you in the morning Paige.'


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys :) I'm sorry for the time it has taken me to update this story, I have just been very busy. I hope I have made the wait worth it :) **

**please don't hesitate to leave reviews with your opinions xx **

Paige was slowly waking up to the sound of her name, "Paige…Paige…Paaaaige…" Emily was whispering, trying not to make the wake up call too hasty.

"Morning Paige, I didn't want to wake you but you should probably start getting ready for school…and I need to dry my hair," Emily let out a small chuckle before adding, "if I let it dry by itself it will go all frizzy and that's a sight that I definitely don't want anyone to see…especially my girlfriend." Emily leant in to give Paige a kiss.

"Wow, do you think your mom will let me stay here more often? And by the way, I bet you look cute with your hair all frizzy." Paige giggled at the thought before slowly leaning in for another kiss.

"Hmmm, as much as I would love that I have a feeling that the answer would be no."

"Damn."

Just as Emily leant in to give Paige one more kiss she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" Pam's voice called from the other side of the door.

Both girls pulled away from each other so fast that they nearly gave themselves whiplash.

"umm yeah, we're both decent," Emily had a slight tremble in her voice.

"Morning girls, I just wanted to let you know that I am cooking breakfast for the two of you and it will be ready in about 5 minutes."

"Ok, thanks mom."

As soon the door was closed both girls let out a sigh of relief in unison.

"That was way too close." Paige quickly got out of Emily's bed as she spoke. "If your mom hadn't knocked on the door then…"

"Calm down Paige," The girl was pacing around Emily's room before her girlfriend grabbed her.

"Stop Paige, she didn't catch us so you don't need to get so worked up about it…we just need to be more careful that's all ok Paige?" Emily was trying to trying to comfort her girlfriend but it didn't work. At all.

"Don't get so worked up!? Emily, if your mom had caught us kissing she would have told my parents. I don't think you realize exactly what that would mean for me. Not everyone's parents are as understanding as yours you know Emily?"

"Did you just call my parents understanding? My mom could barely look at me for weeks and when she did I could see the disappointment in her eyes… just because she agreed to _try_ and accept who I was it doesn't mean everything went back to normal straight away. I spent many nights crying myself to sleep, sometimes I'd even wish that my feelings for you would just go away, that was before I knew how you felt about me of course." Emily was trying stay calm but she couldn't help but begin to feel angry at Paige.

"Paige…you are not the only person in this room that has gone through what you are going through right now remember? At least you have me by your side."

"You weren't alone either Em" Paige shot back before adding, "You had Hanna, Aria _and _Spencer remember? They were and still are so loyal to you…" Paige's voice trailed off.

"I may have had them but they didn't really know exactly how I felt about everything that was going on in my life and anyway, you can have them too now, if you just tell-"

"I'm not telling them." Paige voice began to get louder.

"Ok, ok, sorry. Don't raise your voice, you wouldn't want my mom to hear", Emily's voice was full of sarcasm as she turned around and added, "I'm going to go down stairs while you get dressed."

Once Emily had left the room both girls couldn't stop thinking about how quickly the mood had changed between the two of them.

As Paige walked down the stairs of the Field's home she was mentally preparing herself for a very awkward breakfast.

"You're just in time Paige," Pam said as she was placing a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast on the table.

"Thank you so much missus Fields, it looks and smells great." Emily and Paige were yet to look at each other.

"You are very welcome and remember, any friend of Emily's is a friend of mine so please, just call me Pam," Pam gave Paige a warm smile.

Silence now engulfed the three women as Emily and Paige cringed at Pam's use of the word friend.

*10 minutes later*

"Thank you so much for breakfast Pam, it was delicious.

"Yeah, thanks mom. It was great." Pam could tell that there was something wrong with her daughter but decided to leave her questioning till after school when Paige wouldn't be there.

"You're welcome girls, have a nice day at school."

The car was silent for the first part of the drive to school before Paige finally decided to break the silence.

"Em…what exactly happened this morning? I know I may have over reacted but –"

"I just wish it wasn't this hard Paige," Emily was happy she was driving so she didn't have to look Paige in the eyes during this conversation.

"What are you saying? Are you telling me that you want to breakup with me!?" Paige was nearly brought to tears just at the thought of them braking up.

"No, of course not…I just mean that I hate lying to everyone that I love…I hate having to hide you…"

"Emily we have had this conversation. I feel like you never try and see it from my perspective…I guess I thought that you of all people would understand where I'm coming from." You could tell from Paige's voice that she was upset but there was also a hint of anger.

"Of course I know where you're coming from but I also know how it feels to finally be open about your sexuality. I'm not trying to push you into anything but I just don't want to have to hide us forever, don't you want to be able to walk down the school hallway hand in hand?"

"You may not mean to but sometimes I feel like you are pushing me into coming out…when I'm ready I'll tell you, I just hope you're still willing to wait for that day because I want nothing more than to walk through the hallway showing you off to everybody."

"Of course I'm going to wait. Paige… you'll have me by your side and when you're ready you can also have Spencer, Aria and Hanna by your side too, but only when you're ready."

"Thanks Em, I know you only mean well."

"Hey guys," Spencer looked up as Paige and Emily made their way to the table the other three girls were already sat at.

"Hey guys, sorry we were a bit late but coach held a meeting."

"That's alright; we were just discussing the sleepover that we are all having on the weekend." Hanna was obviously excited about the plans the girls had made.

"Oh cool, that sounds like fun…it's been ages since we had a sleepover."

"You're coming to aren't you?" Aria looked at Paige as she asked the question.

"Oh, umm…that's fine, you don't have to invite me…" Paige trailed off.

"we know we don't _have _to but we want to," Spencer started before Hanna added, "yeah, and you and Em are practically joint at the hip now anyway; I swear you two are like an old married couple or something." The three girls laughed at Hanna's comment while Paige shifted in her seat and Emily uncomfortably cleared her throat.

"umm, so when and where is the sleepover?" Emily was trying to change the subject before her and Paige made it totally obvious.

"Oh right, it's going to be at my house because my parents are away for work…again, and it's on Friday so you need to be at my house at seven. You guys can both come right?" Spencer looked at the two girls as they were still trying to gain their composure

"Yes, of course. I can't wait." Now that Emily had answered all of the attention was on Paige.

"yeah sure…I mean yeah, I'd love to…but only if you don't mind me crashing the awesome foursome," as soon as the last two words left her mouth Paige immediately regretted them. "Oh God that did not come out right…"

"hahaha, awesome foursome. Why did we never think of that?" Hanna found it hilarious and the other girls laughed too which made Paige feel a lot better.

Once the laughter died down Aria looked back at Paige, "of course we don't mind you joining us, the more the merrier."

Paige just smiled at the girls and added a simple, "thanks." Paige was trying to play it cool but on the inside she was buzzing; besides her unplanned night at Emily's it had been years since she had had a night with friends and she couldn't wait.

The school day was over and Emily and Paige were now sitting in Emily's car.

"So, since training is cancelled tonight why don't we do something together instead…it's not like anyone else will know?" Paige said with a smirk.

"Ok, so do you want to talk about what happened this morning?"  
"no, I want to forget about this morning…what I had in mind didn't require much talking," before Emily had chance to reply Paige had already leant forward and their lips were now connected in quick but passionate kiss.

As the two girls slowly parted, their noses were centimeters apart as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry that I'm constantly putting a strain on our relationship by asking you to keep us a secret." Paige's voice was very sincere.

"Don't apologise Paige. Yes, at times it's hard, but I know you are worth the wait." At that Emily tilted her head to allow her lips access to Paige's. The kiss that followed was lingering deep kiss, neither girl wanting to break it but finally Paige pulled away, allowing both girls to take a breath before Paige went back in for another kiss. Emily soon deepened the kiss as she slipped her tongue into Paige's mouth, Emily's tongue explored Paige's mouth for a few seconds before Emily had to pull away.

"This is really awkward leaning across the car like this…why don't we take this to the back seats?"

"Ok, that sounds like a great idea Em," Paige gave Emily a wink before clumsily climbing through to the back of the car. Emily soon followed but it wasn't without a struggle.

"Geez, I think it would have just been easier for us to use the doors." Emily laughed as she finally got through the small gap and fell onto Paige.

"Nah, that's way too mainstream for us." Paige was soon to stop the conversation as she put her hands to the back of Emily's neck and pulled her closer so that their lips met once again and as Emily opened her mouth, Paige seized the opportunity and put her tongue into Emily's mouth. Both girls loved this alone they were getting; even if it was in the back of Emily's car, these moments were few and far between so they definitely weren't going to take it for granted. As Emily leant over Paige she moved her lips from Paige's mouth and began to work her way down so that she was now kissing Paige's throat and as Paige let out a small moan Emily could feel the girl's throat vibrate on her tongue. She was leaving small marks on Paige as her lips were constantly moving over Paige's neck. While Emily was doing this Paige couldn't hold in her moans as she let her hands wander all over Emily's body before letting one rest on the small of Emily's back and the other tangled in the girl's long, brown hair. Emily then moved her legs so that she was straddling one of Paige's legs and as she leant forward to kiss up Paige's neck her knee put a considerable amount of pressure in between Paige's legs and the throbbing it created was too much for Paige.

"Em…" was all Paige could muster up as she pulled away from Emily.

"What is it?" Emily didn't what she had done wrong to make Paige want to stop. "Have I done something wrong?" She added.

"No, that's the problem; you're doing everything right and the feelings I'm getting right now are becoming unbearable." Paige avoided Emily's gaze; she was embarrassed that she had to stop Emily because she was becoming too turned on to control herself.

"Oh…" Emily let out a small giggle, "sorry." There was a moment of silence before Emily spoke again. "I could always give you the release that you need…"

"No, as much as I would like that, our first time can't be in the back of your car in our school car park."

"Oh god, you're right. We should probably get going anyway" Emily smiled as she sat up to let Paige get up too.

"Sorry that I made us cut this short… I was really enjoying it, obviously…"

"Don't worry about it, I'm just happy that I can make you so horny without even taking any clothes off," Emily playfully punched Paige's arm as she got up and worked her way back to the driver's seat.

As they pulled into Paige's driveway she reached over and held Emily's hand in her own.

"You mean so much to me Em and I promise that the second I'm ready I'm going to tell the world about you and me."

"Aww Paige that means a lot but remember there is no rush, I know exactly how you feel and I am willing to wait as long as it takes for you to be ready."

"Thanks Em." Paige leant in and gave Emily a quick peck on the lips before opening the door and stepping outside. Emily watched Paige walk into her house and once the front door shut she reversed out of the driveway and drove home.

The remainder of the week went relatively fast and it was soon 6:30pm on the Friday. Paige was making sure that she had everything she needed as she heard her phone chime; signaling that she had received a text.

_Hey babe :) are you nearly ready? I'll be picking you up in about 10 minutes? X_

_I'll be ready :D do I need to bring my own pillow and sleeping bag or anything? Xo_

_Great :) no, Spencer will have all of that at her place :) see you very soon :D _

_Cool, see you soon sexy ;)_

Paige heard a knock on the door and quickly said goodbye to her parents before opening the door.

"Hey Em." Paige couldn't keep from letting a smile spread across her face.

"Hey Paige, you ready to go?"

"Sure am." As Paige shut the door Emily looked Paige up and down. She was wearing a pair of black jeans with a low cut grey, v line t-shirt.

"You look great by the way."

"Oh thanks, you don't look half bad yourself." Paige looked at Em and gave her a quick wink before putting her bag in the back of the car.

On the way to Spencer's Emily noticed that Paige was very quiet.

"What's wrong Paige? You seem tense."

"Oh, it's nothing babe." Although she was concerned about her girlfriend Emily couldn't hold back a smile.

"I love it when you call me babe."

"Oh do you babe?" Paige looked over at Emily with a big smile on her face.

"But back to before… what's bugging you baby?"

"I guess I'm just nervous about tonight…" Paige looked down and fiddled with her fingers.

"Nervous? What are you nervous about?" Emily took one of her hands off the steering wheel so that she could hold Paige's hand.

"I don't know…It's been years since I've had a sleepover with friends. I'm probably going to do something awkward and embarrassing. I don't want any of the girls to dislike me, especially if I'm dating their best friend. Oh yeah and did I forget to mention that you gave me a big hickey on my neck last night?" It felt good to get her worries out to Emily but she still found it a little humiliating being nervous about a sleepover with some friends and her girlfriend.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier? You are going to be fine babe, they already love you and trust me, if anyone is going to do something awkward and embarrassing tonight it's going to be Hanna. Sorry, I was wondering why you chose to where a scarf on a night like this." This lightened the mood and both girls got a laugh out of it.

'We're here," Emily said as she pulled into a driveway that led to a big double story house with grand features plastered all over the exterior.

"Wow, Spencer's house is huge!"

"Yeah, both of her parents are lawyers so they are living pretty comfortably."

Spencer heard a knock on the door and was greeted by Emily and Paige.

"Hey guys! You two are early, I like it. Haha." Spencer is always early for everything, 'just in case'.

Once the girls had gotten into the house Spencer gave Paige a quick tour of the house and just as they got back to the front of the house there was a knock at the door.

"Hey guys! Who's ready to party!?" Hanna strutted inside, obviously excited about what lay ahead.

"No one Han, because this is just going to be a nice, quiet movie night. We don't want to scare off Paige _straight _away." Spencer said as she looked over at Paige who standing in the background, not wanting to disturbed the girls.

"So now that everyone is here, let's order the pizzas." Spencer went to the kitchen and came back with a menu. "Here you go Paige have a look and tell us which pizza you like best, we already know the menu like the back our hands."

Paige had a quick look over the menu before deciding on just the simple margarita.

"I'll just stick to my usual; the margarita." Paige smiled and handed the menu back to Spencer.

"Great, that means we can do what we always do; buy one large margarita and a large pepperoni."

The pizzas had now arrived and the girls had decided to watch the movie 'white chicks'. They were all spread out across a make shift mattress made up of lots of smaller pillows. They also had a couple of quilts to cover the girls and Emily and Paige soon found themselves holding hands under the cover.

As the movie progressed Paige began to tickle up and down Emily's arm and it was making Emily to kiss Paige right in that perfect moment. By this time Paige had consumed three drinks and as much as she wanted to lye their forever with Emily she was busting to go to the toilet.

Paige whispered into Emily's ear, "I'm just going to the toilet, I'll be back in a minute."

"I'll come with you."

"Where are you too going?" Hanna gave Emily a suggestive smile which Emily quickly dismissed.

"Paige forgot where the toilet was."

As soon as they were out of the room Emily grabbed Paige and gave her a passionate kiss.

"I have wanted to do that all night." Paige quickly leant in for another kiss and she could taste the popcorn on Emily's breath.

"I hate to kill the mood but I am dying to use the toilet."

"Oh right, sorry, haha. I'll see you back in the living room."

"Ok babe." Paige gave Emily a quick peck and then headed to the bathroom.

By the time Paige got back the movie had just finished the credits were now slowly rolling up the screen.

"Time for a bit of truth or dare." Hanna jumped out of the bed to help form a circle. "Come on guys, get in a circle."

"Oh great, what humiliating tasks do you have planned for us tonight Han." Aria was always anxious when they played truth or dare because nothing was off limits with Hanna.

Hanna just smirked, "you'll see."

As they sat in a circle Hanna finally asked a question that had been bugging her for a while now. "Ok, I wasn't going to say anything but are you going to wear that scarf _all night_?"

"What, umm, I just like it I guess. Why, is it annoying you?"

"No." Hanna lied, "I just think you're hiding something under there."

Paige was silent for a moment, "what, what would I be hiding under a scarf?"

"I don't know, I guess we will find out…" Hanna winked at Paige before starting the game.

"Aria, truth or dare?"

"Definitely truth."

"Have you and Ezra sealed the deal yet?" Hanna had no hesitation in asking the question; she had clearly been hoping for Aria to say truth.

"What!? Oh my God I am not answering that…" Aria's cheeks instantly turned a dark shade of red.

"That totally means yes! You finally lost your virginity and it was to Mr Fitz, nice work." Hanna couldn't stop laughing.

"It's Ezra." Aria was beyond embarrassed and couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Whatever…that doesn't matter, what matters is how he performed…was he any good?"

"Ok we are definitely moving on now Hanna," Spencer decided to swoop in and save Aria from any further humiliation.

"Ugh fine. Paige, truth or dare."

"Well, after witnessing that I think I'm going to go dare." Every eye in the room was now on Paige.

"You sure," Hanna gave her a chance to change her mind.

"I'm sure."

"Ok then…I dare you to take off your scarf." Hana was now wearing a very smug grin.

"Oh shit." Paige felt dumb for not thinking about the scarf before picking dare.

"So you was hiding something, I knew it!"

Paige gave Emily a quick glance and Emily could see how scared Paige was.

"It's not too late to change your mind Paige," Emily chimed in but was quickly shot down by Hanna.

"Yes it is…just take the damn scarf off or I'll do it for you."

"Okay, okay." Paige tried to casually move her hair from behind her ears to around her neck as she slowly took the scarf off but it was no use as she clearly revealed the large hickey on her neck.

"Oh my god you was hiding a hickey haha! You have to tell us who gave it to you!"

"No I don't." Paige shot back and added, "My turn is over."

"You know I am going to find out sooner or later, we _are _playing truth or dare after all. Look, I'm like the FBI when it comes to stuff like this; I'm going to find out."

Paige was now starting to panic; she didn't even want to look at Emily because she was scared of making it obvious.

"Anyway, why are you hiding the lucky guy?" As the words came out of Hanna's mouth she realized how insensitive she was being to Emily. She had just found out that her best friend's crush has a hickey and she is too busy being nosey to comfort her friend. She looked over at Emily who looked very distressed and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry.'

Hanna was about to let Paige off the hook when out of nowhere Paige began to speak.

"I've decided that I want to tell you guys who gave me the hickey." Paige's heart was a mile a minute and she felt like she was about to vomit but she decided that this was a perfect opportunity to tell Hanna, Spencer and Aria about her sexuality and her relationship with their best friend.

"The reason I was so hesitant to tell you guys was because the person who gave me this was… she was a girl. I'm gay." Paige looked over at Emily who gave her a reassuring smile.

"You're gay?" Hanna asked.

"Yes."

"Congratulations Paige. Thank you for trusting us enough to tell us something like that." Aria was surprised but happy for Paige.

"Thank you for giving me so many reasons to trust you…" Paige gave the girls and warm smile before she continued. "I know you are all dying to know who it was and well you know her, quite well actually." Paige began to smile as she thought about Emily. Emily on the other hand was feeling very nervous for Paige; she hoped that Paige didn't mind that she was about to tell the girls about them.

"She is a super-hot swimmer who goes by the name 'Emily Fields'."

"Oh my god." Spencer said what all three girls were thinking.

"You guys are together?" Aria felt all giddy inside.

"I told you Em, Paige totally had the potential to be gay."

Emily decided to speak for a bit to let Paige relax.

"I'm so proud of you baby." Emily looked Paige in the eye before explaining their situation to the girls.

"We have been together for a few weeks now and the reason that we didn't tell you was because Paige wasn't ready to come out, which I totally understand. I was willing to wait however long it took Paige, I didn't mind waiting, and I still don't mind waiting…you guys can't tell anyone. This took a lot of courage for Paige to do this and she still needs to tell her parents yet." Emily reached over and took Paige's hand; everyone in the room saw the gesture.

"You guys are cute," Aria could see how relieved Paige looked.

"I'm sorry I made Emily lie to you guys, I know how close you are and trust me, it wasn't easy."

"Don't worry, we totally understand Paige. We are just happy that we know now because now we get to see adorable stuff like that," Spencer looked down at Paige's hand that was softly rubbing Emily's.

"Wait a second…so that means that Emily gave you that giant hickey!? I always thought that you were the innocent one Em?"

Both girls blushed as they had totally forgotten how they found put about them in the first place.

"Oh, umm…let's just say that things got a little heated in my car last night…"

"You had sex in your car last night!?"

"No! I was just dropping Paige off from school and before she left we, well, you know…made out."

"Awww you've gone all shy, you guys are too cute."

"haha Thanks Spence."

"Well, I think that's our game of truth or dare finished for the night." Spencer couldn't help but released a big yawn.

"Ok, but before we go to bed I just want to thank you guys for being so understanding about all of this, it means a lot to know that both me and Em have your support."

"Of course you do Paige, you two make an adorable couple." Aria smiled at the two of them as Paige leant in and kissed Emily.

All the girls were now back into their temporary bed and ready to go to sleep.

"Goodnight everyone," Hanna called out into the darkness.

"Goodnight." All of the girls replied.

Paige turned so that she was facing Emily and she placed her hands on the girls cheeks so she had an idea of where her mouth was before she gave her lips a light peck.

"Goodnight Em."

"Goodnight Paige."

Paige them wrapped her arms around Emily and both girls were asleep within minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I'm late again but I hope you enjoy chapter 9 :D also...**

**I really hope that you all had a great Christmas and a Happy New Year xx**

**Chapter 9**

Paige was on cloud nine as she began to wake up to the feel of Emily in her arms. Holding Emily in her arms made Paige feel incredible and flashes of last night went rushing through her mind but before she could get too lost in her thoughts she heard a small noise come from the girl wrapped in her arms.

"You awake Paige?" Emily's voice was full of sleep leaving it deep and raspy which Paige loved.

"Yeah, I'm awake babe." As Emily began to move so she could look at Paige she left some of her neck open and Paige couldn't help but move her lips towards the exposed area. As Paige's lips came into contact with her girlfriend's neck her eyes instantly rolled back, overcome with desire. Paige continued to suck on Emily's pulse point, forgetting about the three girls lying asleep next to them. Paige then removed her lips from Emily's neck and moved her head up so her face was now hovering above Emily's. The two stared deep into each other's eyes, each girl could see the longing in the other's eyes and with that Paige leant in and took Emily's lips with her own in an intense kiss that seemed to have no end until Paige had to pull away for air.

Emily leant forward and whispered in Paige's ear, "That's the beauty of being swimmers…we can hold our breath for a very long time." Both girls quietly giggled together, Paige loved it when Emily spoke like that and her girlfriend's hot breath on her neck and ear was too much.  
"You are so sexy." Paige had never spoke like that to Emily before and it felt good but as she leant in to give her another kiss the two girls heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and as their heads shot to where the noise came from they found Hanna staring at them. Paige instantly pulled away from Emily, regretting her last words as her cheeks became a very deep shade of red.

"Don't be embarrassed Paige, I was enjoying watching your little make-out sesh with Em." Hanna smirked as she quickly winked at the two girls.

"Oh my God, you was awake the whole time!?" Paige was almost angry at herself for getting carried away with Emily while their friends were in the same room.

"Calm down Paige, you and Em don't have to hide in front of me, or Aria and Spence for that matter." Hanna tried to give Paige a reassuring smile but it didn't help.

"Look, just because I have come out to you guys it doesn't mean I'm going to comfortable about all of this straight away and you didn't have to lie there staring at us like that. I have to use the bathroom." Paige suddenly got up and headed to the door of the living room.

"I'll come, just in case you have forgotten where it is." Emily was hoping for a private moment to talk to her girlfriend about what had just happened but was quickly denied the opportunity.

"No need, I know where it is." Emily and Hanna then watched Paige as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"What's up with her…she seemed pretty happy a minute ago?"

"I have no idea what just happened Han. Why did you have to disturb just as it was getting good?" Emily was only half joking.

"Hey, don't blame me. It's not my fault you two can't keep your hands off each other…but if it will help, I'll apologise when she gets back."

"No, you don't have to apologise to her, I don't know what her problem is but whatever it is it isn't your fault." Emily stood up before adding, "I'm going to go and ask her what's up, be back in a minute."

"Ok." At that Emily left the room.

As Emily reached the bathroom she could hear the tap running so she knew Paige was out of the toilet.

"Can we please talk about what happened just then?" Paige was startled by Emily but wasn't surprised that she wanted to talk.

"What's to say?" Emily didn't take her eyes off her girlfriend's until Paige looked down at her feet.

"Well…why did you panic when you found out that Hanna saw us kissing?"

"To be honest, I don't know… are you angry at me?"

"Not angry, just confused. Are you ashamed to be seen kissing me or something?

"No! Of course not. Why would you ever think that!?" Paige was not expecting that response.

"Emily, I could never be ashamed of you, you're beautiful both inside and out. I guess I'm just so used to hiding us that when I found out Hanna was watching us the whole time it scared me a bit. It was silly of me to get so carried away with you knowing that Hanna, Aria and Spencer were right beside us."

"Wait, in one sentence you are saying that you would never be ashamed of me but in the next you are saying that you shouldn't have kissed me in front of our friends. The people who know about us and support us."

"I know I know, I'm sorry. What I'm trying to say is that it's not that I'm ashamed to be with you it's just that I'm not used to the whole public displays of affection yet, not intense ones like that anyway…" Before Emily could respond Paige decided to lean in and kiss her girlfriend. It was a quick kiss but it was something that needed to be done before the situation got bigger than it needed to.

Although the kiss had ended, Paige still kept her hands on Emily's cheeks; holding Emily's head close to her own.

"Em, I know that some of the situations I put us in make it seem like I don't appreciate you but I really do. I can't imagine my life without you in it anymore, you have changed my life and I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm going to get better in time and once I'm out to _everyone,_ including my parents I promise things will be different." After hearing those words Emily found herself fighting back tears.

"I'm sorry Paige, I know I can sometimes be pushy with you and I'm trying to get better at that. You have _definitely _changed my life too, I remember when I would find myself staring at you while we practised together before school never thinking that you would ever actually be my girlfriend. I know that telling your parents is a very big deal and I promise I won't push you into anything you're not comfortable with."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me Emily. Knowing that you will be there to support me when I tell them is the only reason that I'm even considering it."

As Spencer and Aria finally began to wake up they noticed that Emily and Paige were missing.

"Where are the lovebirds?" Spencer smiled as she reminded herself of last night's events.

"Finally you guys are awake, oh and morning to you too. Paige and Emily were pretty much making out and when Paige found out that I saw she got all embarrassed and left the room so now Emily's talking to her."

"Oh no, I hope everything's ok with them, they are so adorable." Aria had obvious concern in her voice.

"I'm sure they'll work it out…so, what exactly was they doing?" Spencer couldn't help but wonder about what Hanna had seen.

"I was hoping you'd ask that; it was actually kind of hot... Paige was kissing Em's neck and Emily's eyes rolled back and everything!" Both Spencer and Aria could tell that Hanna was getting excited as she recalled what happened between Emily and Paige.

"Then when they were kissing I could tell they were using tongue and they held the kiss for so long, longer than me and Caleb ever could. Then Em whispered something into Paige's ear so I couldn't hear but whatever she said made Paige call her sexy."

"Wow. They seem so innocent but they can totally be hot when they want to be." Spencer found herself talking like Hanna so she decided to just stop talking after that comment.

"Yeah and Paige looked like a really good kisser."

"Ok I think that's enough talk about Emily and Paige making out… Paige clearly didn't want anyone to see so when they get back let's not mention it."

"Such a spoil sport Aria." Hanna said in a joking tone and as she was about to add to her comment she was interrupted by the sound of the living room door opening. As Emily and Paige walked through the door the three girls noticed they were holding hands signalling that they were ok and each girl breathed an internal sigh of relief.

"You guys are up now, morning." Emily smiled at Spencer and Aria. She decided not to mention this morning, giving Paige the choice of whether it was brought up or not.

"Good morning Em…and Paige."

"Morning." Paige's short answer made it obvious that something was still bugging her.

As Emily and Paige walked over to one of the sofas the room was silent until Paige cleared her throat and began to speak.

"I assume you have told Aria and Spencer about this morning…" Hanna looked away and Spencer felt bad now for asking Hanna about it.

"I'm not angry that you did, I just mean that I may as well talk about it in front of them too now. I just want to say sorry for how I acted earlier on, I guess I'm just so used to having to do that stuff privately that when I found out you had seen the whole thing I was embarrassed; especially because I called Em… sexy. I know I sound silly right now but I'd never said that to her before and just don't want you to think that that's the only reason that I'm with one of your best friends…" Paige's voice trailed off, she was hoping that someone would say something… anything, but even Emily was taken by surprise with what Paige had said.

Emily looked at her girlfriend, slightly confused. _She never told me about that's how she felt._

"I, or should I say we would never think that Paige. It's obvious that you guys are smitten with each other; I'm sure the fact that Emily is 'sexy' is just an added bonus." Hanna smirked at Paige, trying to make light of the situation which Paige appreciated.

"Thank you Hanna, your support along with Aria's and Spencer's really does mean a lot to me. As usual you was right Em…" Paige turned so she was facing Emily, "it really does feel better being able to be open with people you care about." Paige then looked back at the other girls who were still sat on the make shift bed with warm smiles on their faces.

"Wow, you are so sweet Paige." Aria was so happy for both Emily and Paige.

"Yeah, you have good taste in women Em…plus she knows how to use her tongue which will, umm…come in handy…"

"Oh my god." Paige and Emily looked at each other, both red in the cheeks.

"Why do you always have to do that Han!?" Spencer just shook her head. Hanna was unbelievable but none of the girls could be angry at her, they actually secretly admired the way she could so innocently say something dirty.

"So how does pancakes for breakfast sound?" Spencer decided that a subject change around about now wouldn't go amiss.

"Umm that sounds great." Emily was grateful for the subject change and was the first person to get up and head to the kitchen with Paige following closely behind as they were still holding hands.

As Spencer placed the ingredients on the kitchen bench next to the stove Paige walked over to speak to her.

"Hey Spencer, why don't you go and sit with the others?" Both girls looked over and Hanna, Aria and Emily who were sitting at the table talking amongst themselves.

"I've got to do these pancakes, you should go and sit with Em." Spencer gave Paige a smile before turning to the ingredients that she was now combining in a large mixing bowl.

"Let me do these, you should be over there."

"It's fine, I really don't mind."

"Spencer, I'm not going to take no for answer. Anyway I may not be the best cook but I do know how to make some pretty awesome pancakes if I do say so myself." Paige was now wearing a mischievous grin as Spencer tilted her head at her.

"Ok, thank you. But these pancakes better be good after that little comment." Spencer handed Paige the mixing bowl and flashed her a smile as she turned to the direction of the table.

"Don't worry, I won't disappoint."

About ten minutes later Paige walked over to the table with a plate full of perfectly cooked pancakes that were all the same size and looked identical.

"They are all so perfect and round!" Hanna was amazed at how consistent the pancakes were.

"Haha, thanks Hanna. I made enough for two each but there is still more mixture so if you want another just let me know." Paige then took her neat next to Emily.

All of the toppings and plates were already on the table so the girls were quick to dig in.

As Emily took a bite of her pancake that was smothered in peanut butter she looked over at her girlfriend. "Wow, you make a great pancake babe."

"Thanks Em." Emily then rolled her pancake up so she could eat it with one hand leaving one of her hands free which she placed on Paige's thigh under the table. Paige was slightly surprised when she felt Emily's hand on her but she wasn't complaining; she loved the feel of Emily's hand on her body. Right in that moment as Emily's hand roamed her thigh, Paige really wished they were on their own so she could show Emily the effect she was having on her. Paige's mind drifted off to a place it rarely went as she began to imagine herself and Emily in her room; alone. She was imagining what it would be like to slowly undress her girlfriend and have her hands wonder to places that they were yet to discover.

"Paige…?" Paige was snapped out of her 'day dream' by the sound of Hanna's voice.

"Oh, umm sorry… what did you say?"

"I was just going to ask you if you was planning on coming out to your parents anytime soon?" Hearing that question quickly brought Paige back to the harsh reality of her situation with Emily. Emily looked at Paige with concern, she knew how hard Paige's situation was and she tried to give her a little reassurance by giving her thigh a gentle squeeze.

Hanna was totally oblivious to the effect that her question had on Paige as she eagerly awaited her answer.

"I don't know… I wish I could just tell my parents tomorrow but I know how they are going react and I'm just not ready to deal with that yet. Nothing hurts me more than having to keep my relationship with Emily a secret, to have her think that I am ashamed of being with her but I also don't want to lose parents, even if it would be because of _their _small minds…" Paige dipped her head and looked down at her half eaten pancake which she was now poking with her fork.

"I'm sorry Paige. I hope you know that we are all here for you, always." Aria tried to help the situation but it didn't really seem to help and without a word Paige stood and took her plate into the kitchen, she threw the remainder of the pancake in the bin and began to wash her plate in the sink. Just as she was about to place the plate on the drying rack Paige felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Don't worry babe, everything's going to be ok. I promise." Emily spoke the words softly into Paige's ear as she leant her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder. Paige turned her body so she was now facing Emily and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug.

"I really hope so Em." Paige had her eyes closed as she held onto her girlfriend.

"These past twenty-four hours have been emotionally draining for you so how about we get dressed now and go somewhere nice and quiet where it's just you and me?"

"That sounds great but I don't want to pull you away from your friends."

"Paige, we see each other at least five times a week, I think I can leave an hour or two early especially if it means I get to spend with you." Emily gave her girlfriend a reassuring smile and was pleased when Paige gave her one back.

"Ok, thank you. I really need this."

Both girls walked over to the table. "Paige and I are going to get dressed and go for a drive together, after all that has happened we kind of need some time to talk."

"I'm really sorry about before Paige. If I had known about your parents I would never have asked." Hanna felt really bad about what had just happened.

"Don't worry about it Hanna, it's not your fault." Paige gave Hanna a faint smile as she walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"I'm sorry I made this sleepover all about me… it definitely wasn't my intention."

"You don't have to apologise Paige, no one expected last night, or this morning to go the way they did. We are just happy that you felt comfortable enough to even come out to us last night."

"Thank you Aria. So I guess the next time I will be seeing you guys will be on Monday."

"Bye guys."

Both girls then stepped out of the Hasting's home and down the driveway to Emily's car.

"Where do you want to go?" Emily asked Paige as she pulled away from the curb, giving Hanna, Aria and Spencer a quick wave as they passed.

"Anywhere… as long as I get to be with you I don't care where we are."

"How did you find this spot? It's beautiful." Paige asked Emily as she looked at the view they had from the top of hill they were now at the top of.

"It's a little lookout that me and the girls found a while ago. It's a great place to come to, to clear your mind." Emily took Paige's hand and took her to spot of grass.

"Thanks for taking me here Em." Whenever Paige thought about all of the things Emily had done for her she felt terrible, all she seemed to do was cause trouble in their relationship but for some reason Emily still stuck by her.

"Paige, you don't have to keep apologising; believe it or not but I actually enjoy spending time with my girlfriend, especially when we are alone…"

"Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"Awww I don't know…maybe it's because it means I get to do this…" Emily then leant forward until she felt her lips touch Paige's. Every time Paige got to kiss Emily she experienced feelings that she had never felt before and these soon became too much as she quickly took control of the kiss by leaning down hard on Emily until she was lying flat on her back; Paige then put her knees either side of her girlfriend's hips. Both of Emily's hands then landed on Paige's backside, pulling Paige in even closer to her. One of Paige's hands was stroking Emily's cheek and the other was resting on her hip; she then began to slowly move her hand higher so she was teasing the hem of Emily's shirt. By this point both of the girls arousal was growing as each second passed.

"Paige…I need your hands on me…" Paige could hear the desperation in her girlfriend's voice and decided to move her hand up Emily's abdomen until she felt the band of her bra. Emily skilfully got up and undid her bra in one swift movement and lay back down again. Both girls were very nervous at this point, neither had gone this far with anyone before and although it may not seem like a big step for some people this meant a lot to the two girls.

When Paige's hand first came into contact with Emily's breast, the coldness of her hand shocked Emily but feelings of pleasure quickly followed. Paige's lips lowered to Emily's neck as she continued to massage her breast under her top and Emily couldn't help but moan at the pleasure Paige was giving her. Hearing her girlfriend moan because of her touch drove Paige crazy. As Paige had both of Emily's breasts in her hands the girl's nipples were becoming increasingly hard which was turning Paige on, to the point where she was struggling to control herself but she knew she didn't want to go all the way with Emily out in the middle of nowhere so she slowly let go of Emily's breast and brought her hands out from under Emily's shirt.

"What are you doing?" The disappointment and slight agitation was evident in Emily's voice.

"As much as I want to keep going, I just feel like out here in the bushes isn't the right place to do this, I'm sorry." Paige felt bad for suddenly stopping like that while Emily was clearly really enjoying but she knew that in the long run it was the right thing to do.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Paige then shifted her position so she was lying next to Emily with her arm resting across her girlfriend's stomach.

"I was really enjoying that by the way Em…"

"Me too. Having your hands on me like that was something that I could happily experience for hours at a time." Emily found herself lost in Paige's eyes; she adored this girl. No…she _loved _this girl.

"Good, because I could happily touch you like that for hours." There was a moment of silence before Emily leant forward and gave Paige a quick peck.

"Emily, can I tell you something?" Paige's voice was all of a sudden shaky and full of nerves.

"Of course, what is it?" Emily looked at her girlfriend, slightly concerned; she could sense the fear in her.

"Well, what I really want to tell you is that, umm…" Paige took a deep breath in before adding, "I love you."

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave your reviews with your opinions or suggestions :)**

**thanks, Em :)**

**ps. you can also speak to me on via my tumblr (emilywhatshername) :)**


End file.
